Love is sweeter the second time round!
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Mark and Naya and how their relationship grows! what will happen with them? Especially when Naya and Amber book a holiday for the Glee cast! Enjoy and Review! :D Other Cast will be involved and have some love and friendship experiences! so not just Naya and Mark...but mainly them! :D
1. Drunken Ustreams

**Hey i will continue to do Santana and Puck story, but this one is a Naya and Mark. I love them too! I dont know if any you have seen it but there is a pre-recorded live Ustream on youtube of Naya, Amber, Chris and Mark and few others having a little get together at Naya's place. Naya was drunk and she is so cute and funny. Its based on that. If you have seen it you would notice that Mark and Naya are of camera for a while. That could mean anything but in My story this is what i would of wanted it to be if it wasnt already that haha please review! :D**

Amber was sat infront of Naya's laptop as they were doing a live Ustream. Everyone was chatting. Chris was drinking his can in the background and Naya was chatting on about everything and anything. It came to a conversation about having a foul mouth between Chris Amber and a few others.

"Alot of people have foul mouths." Amber said.

"I dont...i dont." Chris said whilst he turned the camera on him.

"I definatly do because i'm 23 years old of age." Naya said, causing Amber to burst out laughing.

"23 years old of age." She said rocking back and forth with her hand over her mouth as she was laughing she then fell onto Chris who was laughing aswell. Naya smiled and walked into the kitchen for another drink and she found Mark opening a can.

"Hey." She said opening the refridgerator.

"Hey" He replied. Naya stumbled a little bit. "Mabye you should take it a little bit slow" He smiled.

"Oh come one were having fun...why are you hiding from the camera anyway...that's not like you." She smiled as she stood up and opened her drink.

"I just like watching you all...make a fool of yourself." He smirks getting him a little dig of Naya. Naya jumps onto her counter top. She was wearing glasses and a long white t-shirt that went past her butt but she had pjama shorts on underneath it so she was okay. Mark walked up to her, she had this look on her face.

"what do you want?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing." She said simply...but lying.

"Naya...i'm not stupid." they laugh as he leans on the sink next to her. Naya changes the subject.

"So you got a girlfriend Salling?" She says cheerfully. She takes another swig of her drink. Mark and Naya look towards the living room door as they hear the others laugh.

"No but there is someone i do have my eye on...what do you think i should do?" He looks at her as she takes another drink and pushes her glasses up a little.

"Follow your heart." She replys.

"What do you think my heart says?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"I dunno...i'm not your heart." She replied shrugging.

"But your most of it." He smiles. Naya sniggers.

"That is the most cheesiest thing i have ever heard come out of your mouth." She says pushing him. Then for some reason she found it histerical so she started doing her cute laugh.

"It wasnt even that funny." He replied laughing with her.

"Are you serious?" She asked all serious.

"Yeah...i know we had our little fling a couple months back...but your pretty awesome." He replied.

"Were like the best of friends." She replied. She pulled him closer and kissed him. Only for a couple of seconds. "Santana sure does like her Puckerman's kisses." she replied jumping down and walking off. Mark just smiled.

Back in the living room.

"Are Mark and Naya dating?" Chris said...but it sounded like he had said 'I' instead of 'Naya'

"No Mark and Chris arnt dating he has a girlfriend... stop being freaky." Amber said smiling.

"No are Mark and Naya dating." Chris repeated, Amber laughed.

"oh." She put her hand over her mouth and puts her head down and started laughing. Chris started laughing. He looked over to Mark and Naya. Naya was sat on Marks lap and they were laughing and giggleing. He then turned the laptop to them so that the camera was on them and the public can see.

"What do you guys think?" He said laughing. "Say Hi Naya." He said again. Naya turned around.

"Hi Naya." She said smiling, Everyone was laughing. Amber turned up the music and Naya got up and started singing along and danceing. She grabbed Ambers hand and dragged her up and they were singing and dancing in her living room. "Do you guys like our dancing...this is how we do it in the recording studio." Amber said smiling. That night they were singing and dancing. Mark and Naya kissed a few times, And Chris started trying to do impersonations.

The next morning...Amber had spent the night. Naya woke up without a hangover for a change. She walked into the living room where Amber was sleeping on the pull out couch. She walked in with her classes on and decided it was time for a holiday.

"Hey Amber lets book a holiday...yeah we can bring like Dianna, Lea, Heather, Jenna...and if the lads want to come." She said skipping in and getting under the covers with Amber but sitting up.

"That was a bit spontanious but yeah i would love to." She replied sitting up.

Naya had called everyone asking them and they all said yes. When she asked where they wanted to go they told her she could suprise them. So Naya and Amber where incharge of the holiday.

"What about barbados?" Amber asked pointing at it on the holiday website.

"No most of us have already been there...what about Cancun?" Naya replied scrolling down the page.

"Mabye...wait scroll back up a minute...MALIA!" Amber shouted Naya got excited.

"Malia...The glee cast are heading to Malia." Naya replied.

Naya and Amber booked it for 2 weeks Sunday which was tomorow. Naya then got her phone and sent everybody the same text.

_You best get your shopping done fast becasue we are going to MALIA! a week tomorow! we are staying at the Sirens Beach Hotel And Village, for 2 weeks! There's nightclubs! Beaches! Water sports! The lot! Excited. Dont worry about paying any Amber and I decided to Pay for it all...our little treat! Be at Ambers for 4:30am next Sunday morning! Love NAYA! MWAHHH_

"I'm so excited i cant wait...i told them to be at yours for 4:30am on Sunday. You know coz yours is closer to the airport." Naya replied hugging her. Amber and Naya both got a tweet it was from Cory.

_Cory monteith- I have great friends AmberRiley and NayaRivera just booked us all a trip to Malia for 2 weeks...be prepared Malia because here comes Finnessa!_

They laughed. When they got another one.

_Dianna agron-I love my best friends booking the whole glee cast a holiday to Malia...sun, Beach, bikinis here i come! Mwahhh love you NayaRivera and Amber riley!_

"Aww they are sweet. We all need a holiday so its cool...we can all be on glee tanned." Naya laughed.

"Oh my gosh the week after we start season 2." Amber replied just realizing.

"Oooh i'm so excited!" Naya squealed hugging her friend. They got another tweet.

_Mark saw Salling- cant wait for next sunday going to Malia with My dudes! and my girls! All thanks to Naynay and Miss Amber riley! Thanks guys! :) Watch out Malia here comes the SAW! _

They laughed.

"Okay so we have to get the girls to some shopping with us tomorow." Amber suggested.

"Yes we defiantly do." Naya replied.

**Okay hope you enjoyed please review! :D**


	2. Airport and Plane rides

**Okay guys this is the plane ride to Malia enjoy and review.**

Everyone was in the airport waiting for their plane to arrive. It was Now 5:30am and they had been there for an hour. Naya, and Dianna hand fell asleep on eachother. Naya on Dianna's lap and Dianna's head on Naya's back. Heather, Jenna and Lea where talking and Amber was reading an Ok magazine. Mark and Kevin where having a thumb war whilst sitting on the floor leaning agaist their suitcases. Chris, Cory and Harry were talking and laughing. Dijon couldnt make it as he was working on his album but he wished them all to have fun. All the girls where in shorts and i love Malia tops with there bikinis on underneath, they either had flats or sandals or heeled shoes on. The boys were wearing shorts and just normal tops. Just then Amber spotted something in the magazine.

"Oh my gosh...Mark look at this." Mark stood up and sat next to her and looked over to the paper.

_Mark salling and Naya Rivera dating...again! _

_Mark salling and Naya Rivera where looking all cuddeled up on a live u-stream at Naya's apartment where a few of the cast members came round for a drink and a game of Taboo._

There was more writing but Mark couldnt be bothered to read it. He looked at the picture of the two and it looked like Naya was kissing him. She wasnt it was just the way the camera was.

"Mabye." Was all he said as he sat back down with Kevin. Amber opened her mouth with shock but happy. Mark winked.

"Okay so who won that game?" Kevin said.

"I'm not sure...lets just re-start best out of three." Mark replied.

An hour later and Cory had come back with a hot chocolate, Coffee for Lea for everyone from Costa.

"How long left i'm so tired of waiting...i just want to get there and PARTYYYY!" Heather said excited Dancing, Everyone laughed.

"Hopefully about another hour...but we can pass the time." Chris said smiling.

Dianna was looking at her phone whilst Naya was reading the magazine Amber was reading earlier. Naya was skipping through the pages quickly and Dianna took a quick glance and put her hand on one page.

"Go back to that one a sec babe." Dianna said as she turned to the page. Naya was shocked and Dianna just sat there smiling.

"Oh my gosh." Naya replied laughing putting her hand back onto Dianna's arm and putting the magazine over her head. Dianna was laughing as well.

"Is it true?" Dianna whispered.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"how can you not be sure?" Dianna replied laughing.

"I dont know i'm just not sure."

_All flights to Malia at 60:45am please make your way to the terminal thanks. _The women over the aircon said.

"That's us." Lea said jumping up and excited, grabbing her suitcase.

"Malia here we come!" Cory shouted. Everyone made there way to the terminal. Naya held back a little and waited for Mark who was at the back.

"Did you see the article in the magazine?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He replied smiling.

"Well what is it?" Naya replied curious.

"I dont know, i'd tell you but i really dont know." He replied scratching the back of his ear.

"Me neither."

"We will get back to that one." Mark replied as they handed in there tickets and borded the plane. Dianna saved a seat for Naya by the window. They always take it in turns and from the last plane flight they were on which was a couple weeks back when they were on there way back from the UK from there first live tour Dianna was sitting by the window. Mark helped Naya but her suitcase on the shelf and then he took his seat infront of them with Kevin. Cory was sitting with Harry and Lea. Chris was with Jenna and Amber was sat with Heather.

_Ladies and gentlemen welcome aboard, please fasten your seatbelts as we take off. This flight will be a non stop flight and once given directions feel free to walk around. Also if there is a case of emergancy there will be air masks given to you, if you need any assitants putting them on please let a flight attendent know...thankyou for choosing to board with us and enjoy the flight. _

Naya looked outthe window as they took off. Dianna streched over and looked too.

"Goodbye LA." Dianna said in a silly voice and wavving. The girls laughed. They were instructed to take there seatbelts off and as soon as they did. Mark decided to push his chair down so it was leaning on Dianna's legs, Kevin did the same to Naya.

"Really guys." Dianna said laughing.

"Oh is there a problem ladies?" Kevin said sarcasticly.

"There is a problem, two jerks a squashing our legs and i was hoping that i could get a flight attendent involved." Naya said sarcasticly pushing Kevin's chair back up and laughing. Dianna did the same to Mark.

"Sorry ookie, but Lady Di needs her leg space." Dianna said smiling.

"I suppose thats okay." Mark replied smiling. Mark, Kevin, Dianna and Naya where the only ones close to eachother. Everyone else was at the front of the plane and they were at the very back.

"Kevin take a photo of me and Dianna." Naya said handing Kevin the Camera. Dianna and Naya sat closer to eachother and smiled. Naya and Dianna looked at it and smiled.

"Let me get one of you and Kevin." Dianna replied. They took a lot of photos. Kevin and Naya, Naya and Mark, Dianna and Kevin, Dianna and Mark, All four of them by some stranger who then asked them to get photos with them as they were a fan of glee.

about 2 hours into the flight and Dianna and Kevin where asleep. Naya had manage to slide past Dianna without waking her up and go and sit on the spare seat next to Mark.

"So what do you wanna do or talk about?" Naya asked.

"I dont know...shall we morph our faces?" He asked getting out his iphone and switiching on to an app that switches faces.

"Oh my gosh yeah...what would I look like with a mohawk." Naya laughed. Mark took a picture of them and switched the faces around. They laughed. Naya did her laugh which Mark thought it was cute.

"Damn i look good with long black hair, that Malia top sure does suit me." He said smiling. Naya laughed, And Mark put his arm around her squeezing her and pulling her closer. She quickly kissed his cheek, before getting out her ipod and listening to her songs and Mark took one of her ear phones and Pokerface came on. They sat there singing and dancing and laughing. The plane rocked abit and Mark Put a protective arm over Naya, looked at Kevin to see if he was ok and then looked over the chair to see if Dianna was okay.

"Calm down." Naya said at Mark's reaction to the plane.

"I was just making sure y'all okay...cant i do that?" He said moving is arm from around her waist as if it was a safty belt and put his closest hand on her lap.

"Thats fine...I'm going the bathroom." Naya replied trying to stand up but his watch was caught on her Shorts pocket. Mark removed it and Naya fixed her shoe/wedge and walked to the Planes bathroom where there was a cue of only 2 people. A girl who looked the age of 13/14 turned around.

"Oh my gosh...your Naya Rivera." the girl said excited.

Naya smiled. "I am." She replied smiling.

"Oh my gosh...i'm talking to Naya Rivera, i love you so much, Quinn and Santana are my favorite charactors." She said hugging her.

"Aww thanks sweety." Naya replied hugging her back.

"Sophia, Leave her alone, i'm sure she dosnt want you all over her." Her mom said.

"Its okay." Naya replied to her mom.

"nice to meet you anyway, i'm sorry i just thought you might of wanted your own space." Her mom replied shaking Naya's hand.

"Nice to meet you, no its okay, i love meeting Fans." Naya replied smiling.

"Oh thats nice, so take it your going to Malia then." The girls mom said smiling.

"Yeah, Amber and I decided the glee cast needed a holiday before we get back to shooting."

"Oh that's nice, well have fun...Could you take a picture with my daughter please...sorry to be a pain she just really loves you."

"Oh no not at all, i would love to." Naya replied taking the photo.

"Are you and Mark dating?" The girl asked. "I read about it on a Magazine and i was so like yes Sallivera...you two make a great couple." Naya laughed.

"To be honest i'm not really sure."

"I think you should be...your great together." Santana smiled, as she thought about it.

When she got back to Mark she sat back down facing him.

"Okay so i just met a fan and she said we should be together...and i want to know where we stand like right now, so talk." Naya replied smiling .

"I really care about you Naya and i know our relationship wasnt serious last time, but i think we could give it another go. Love is always sweeter the second time round." He said smiling, Naya smiled.

"I think we should give it another go." Naya replied they hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"I think we should tell everyone after a certain amount of weeks, like see how it goes, see if it will be a serious relationship and then we can tell everyone." Mark said.

"Yeah i totally agree...hey and we have our own mash-up name...Sallivera." Naya replied laughing.

The rest of plane flight, Naya and Dianna went to visit the other cast members at the front of the plane and Kevin, Naya, Dianna and Mark all played silly little games, like eye-spy and they even watched some episodes of glee, the first season as they hadnt recorded the second season yet. Naya and Mark were secretly dating from then. Dianna was suspicous because of the flirtacious behaviour, but she was just happy for them.

**hope you enjoyed next chapter is arriving in Malia! :D**


	3. This is Malia

**Hey okay, glee cast arrive in Malia and they are so exctied. They unpack and enjoy their first day in Malia.**

They all got of the plane and was struck with the heat instantly. Heather had in sun hat and glasses on, and she had even tied up her Malia shirt so her stomach could have a bit of fresh air.

"Pheww its so hot." Heather said wafting her hat in her face.

"Hellooo Malia!" Cory said excited. Dianna looked at him and laughed and then walked closer to Lea.

"You excited?" Dianna asked Lea.

"very." Lea replied. Dianna then looked over to Mark and Naya and saw they were talking and laughing and flirting.

"I cant wait, to get on the beach and go the clubs...and just be a regular 23 year old." Naya smiled leaning into him a bit and then standing back up straght again.

"Me neither...I will be a regular 28 year old." He replied laughing. The cast all got into the vans the boys in one and the girls in the other. The girls van was ahead and Naya and Heather were sitting by the windows. Naya had her back facing hers and Heather had her head out the window. Amber sat in the middle of them, whilst Dianna, Lea and Jenna all sat at the back.

"So You and Mark seem very close." Lea said leaning forward to Naya.

"Yeah, you were very close on the plane." Dianna said teasing her. The girls all looked at her with interest.

"You were flirting with eachother int he airport just then." Jenna added.

"Whats going on girl." Amber replied pushing her a little.

"Okay...Okay Fine!" Naya replied stopping the girls from talking, She put her hands up in the air. "Mark and I have decided to give it another shot." The girls squealed. "But you cant tell anyone i werent supposed to tell you until we knew we were serious." She replied smiling.

"Oooh i'm so happy for you! You best be careful, once you've had a few drinks down you, you will be all over him." Lea replied grabbing her hand excited.

"Everyone will probably find out before we decide to tell them anyway." Naya replied laughing.

"Dude whats up with you and Naya?" Cory asked.

"Yeah she's kinda all over you and to be honest your all over her." Harry added smiling.

"I'd tell you but then i'd have to kill you." Mark replied with his cap and sunglasses on.

"Fine by us." Kevin replied smiling.

"Ok fine but you cant tell anyone...no one is supposed to know yet...We are giving it another shot...remember you dont know anything."

"No what?" Chris added Smiling.

XXXXX

They arrived at the hotel and they found their rooms where right next to eachothers.

"Wow, these rooms are amazing. " Naya said walking in. Everyone was in the middle room.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Jenna asked.

"Well i was thinking, Me, Amber, Jenna and Chris could come in our room because we have four beds." Lea replied. "then that leaves Kevin, Mark, Cory and Harry, in their room and then Dianna, Heather and Naya in this one...this one has three beds." Lea said, she always liked to be orgonaized.

"Yes the unholy trinity." Heather said smiling.

"Cool, Well we can unpack everything and then we can all meet in the lobby in say an hour and we can hit the beach or something." Mark said smiling.

"yeah." Dianna replied.

XXXXXX

"I call this bed." Dianna replied jumping on the one by the window.

"Yeah and i want this one...not that it really matters but i want this one." Naya said jumping on the bed by the door.

"Guess i will take the middle one then." Heather said sitting down on her bed. They all smiled. Dianna got up and lifted her suitcase onto her bed and unzipped it. Heather did the same and grabbed out a packet and threw it at Dianna who caught it and looked at it and laughed.

"Heather brought a condom." Dianna laughed.

"Actually brought a box full." Heather replied smiling.

"You feeling lucky there babe." Naya laughed.

"I dont think i'm the one who needs them now." Throws the box and Naya who then laughes and playfully hits Naya.

XXXX

They all met eachother in the lobby, they hadnt changed into any clothes because the girls had their biknis on underneath their clothes and all the lads had to do was take their shirt off. It was only a 5 minute walk to the beach and on there way the girls decided to stop for ice-cream. Naya got hers and walked up to Mark.

"I need to tell you something." Mark looked at her. "The girls know they kinda bribed it out of me...i'm sorry they said they wouldnt say anything though."

"Its okay, the lads know to...so much for keeping it a secret." Naya laughed and pushed him. Chris took his shirt of.

"Wit whooo...Damn Chris has got a six pack." Dianna replied laughing. They walked down to the beach where the girls took there clothes of and where in their bikinis now. Dianna and Lea where sunbathing, laying on there backs on a towel. Heath, Jenna and Amber where playing against Cory, Kevin and Harry in volly ball. Chris was ordering the drinks. Naya was lying on her stomach on a towel with Mark sitting next to her and they were talking and playing with eachothers hands. Naya was resting her head on her arm and the other was in Mark's hand. Her hair was tied back into a low bun and she had sun glasses on.

"I cant wait to go the party tonight." Naya said smiling at Mark.

"I know...it should be fun. Hey you know what we all have to do before we leave...boat party."

"Oh my gosh that would be so much fun...we have 2 weeks to have one though." Naya replied smiling. She looked at him but she couldnt see his eyes because he had sunglasses on.

"Do you wanna go in the sea?" Mark asked.

"I do but i can be bothered moving." Mark picked her up and walked to the sea and dropped her in it.

"Thanks for that." she said sarcasticly and splashing water at him. Its a good thing he was shirtless. Mark splashed her back and they ended up splashing eachother, Then Mark grabbed her waist and she put his arms around her neck and kissed eachother. Lea sat up.

"Look at the two love birds." She replied tapping Dianna. Dianna sat up and took her sunglasses off and looked at them.

"There so cute together...take they know we know."

"Yeah the boys probably know aswel."

"Indeed we do." Chris replied coming back with a cocktail for Dianna and lea and he had a beer. Naya walked back up to them without Mark as he had started to play volly ball too. She grabbed her towel and dried herself.

"You two were a bit steamy out there." Dianna said squeasing her leg and smiling.

They spent most of the day at the beach, they were sunbathing and playing volley ball and taking photos and uploading them to twitter. Naya and Dianna when waterskiiing as did a few of the lads. Mark and Cory learned how to surf and they all then went on a banana boat which went quite far out into the ocean it was really fun for them. It was about 5 and they all made there way back to there hotel rooms so they could get ready for the club tonight...they wanted to be out by seven. They stopped at a restuarant at first before they went back to the hotel though.

"I'm so glad Naya and amber decided to get us all out on holiday." Kevin said smiling.

"I know and y'all payed for it aswell...thanks guys." Heather said smiling as they toasted their drinks.

Back at the hotel.

Naya had put on a one shoulder pink short jumpsuit on with her black wedges. She curled her hair and put it onto the side. Dianna had straihtend out her hair and put her fringe into a really nice quiff. She then put on shorts and a nice gold sequins top with some nice black and gold heels. Heather put her hair into a nice pony tail and she put on a black bodycon skirt with a thing brown belt around it and a nice lace top with black heeled ankle boots. Everyone looked amazing. Mark walked behind Naya and Dianna who where holding eachothers hands as they walked into the club. Cory and Lea were seen laughing and joking. Kevin and Jenna where talking and laughing and mabye even a little bit of flirting. Heather and Amber where already sitting down at the bar with Chris and Harry ordereing the drinks for everybody. When they got in everybody was dancing and singing along with the songs and laughing. Dianna, Naya, Heather and Lea where taking shots in the corner and smiling and laughing. Heather took a photo of the four of them and then took photos of everybody else having a fun night. Mark walked up to Naya and grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor and they started dancing and laughing and hugging and kissing. Dianna just smiled and grabbed Lea and amber and brought them to the dance floor.

"Are you drunk?" Mark asked Naya trying to overpower the music.

"No we've only just got here, i've had two shots thats it."

"Oh come on were in Malia...your supposed to have more than that."

"And how many have you had?" Naya replied smiling.

"Nothing yet."

"Well lets get you some then." Naya walked to the bar with him where, Cory and Lea where. Everyone else was close by. "Can i have two fish bowls please." Naya asked the bar tender and handing him the money. "Are you gunna share our fish bowl or what? I've got two so there is enough to share." Naya said at Lea.

"We will share yours and then the others can share the other one."Lea replied drinking her cocktail out of her straw. Everyone gathered around the bar and they had a game plan...who ever could finsih the fish bowl first wins and the losers have to by the rest of the drinks.

It was Mark, Naya, Lea, Cory and Dianna on one fish bowl and Kevin, Amber, Heather, Jenna, Chris and Harry on the other. Naya's team won and to be honest everyone felt it rush to there heads because they drank it real fast and through a straw and everything was mixed in together...the glee cast were getting a bit drunk.

"Haha losers...looks like your all by the drinks tonight." Lea shouted with a loser sign to her head. Smiling she then hugged them.

"Okay okay what does everyone want now?" Kevin asked walking up to the bar.

XXXXX

It was 5 hours into the club and everyone was drunk. Dianna and Heather were dancing and taking photos of everyone one and everything. Amber, Chris and Jenna were dancing and laughing. Cory, Lea and Kevin where sat down on the chairs laughing and drinking more. There were couches in the club for people to sit on and Naya and Mark were sat over there.

"Okay you ready...1,2,3." Naya said as they both took a tequila shot at the same time. Naya's face scrunched up as she took the lemon and squeased it into her mouth. Mark didnt have a reaction. "That is so unfair you dont have any expression on your face...how can you not when you take a tequila shot then lick the salt and squease the lemon in your mouth." A drunk Naya said, but she wasnt sloppy.

"The saw...can just deal with it." Mark replied putting his arm around Naya, she leaned into him.

"I'm so glad where back together." She said smiling.

"Me too." Mark replied kissing her. They made out in the corner a couple times. Naya even sat on top of Mark whilst kissing him.

When they got back to the hotel. Chris had to help Lea get into bed. Amber and Jenna were walking in singing loudly. In the boys room, Heather, Dianna and Naya were in there, laughing and joking with the lads as they didnt want to go to bed yet. They were all still drinking. Heather stopped as she ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Dianna ran in there after her rubbing her back and holding her hair.

"Naya will you get a clean towel please." Dianna shouted in.

"Where are your towels because i think i need to get one for beacuse my bestfriend is being sick and i think that i need to help her out." Naya said she was even more drunk now. Cory passed her one out from the cupboard behind him. "Thanks Frankenteen." Naya replied smiling. She walked into the Bathroom. "Here you go." She replied putting the towel on the sink for Heather.

"Thanks babe." Dianna said putting Heathers hair back into a ponytail because it had fell out. "I think i'm gunna put her to bed." Dianna said walking off into her room with Heather.

"Hey were all going to bed now." Naya said to the boys and walking to the door. She got to her door and didnt even manage to open it before Mark came running up to her.

"Just wanted to say night." He said. Naya smiled and hugged him and then they kissed.

"Night." She said walking into her room.

"Night babe." He smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed please review! :D**


	4. Love Machine

**Hey, This chapter, Naya and Mark go for a meal away from the group and there is a karoke in one of the clubs. :D **

Lea, Amber and Jenna all ran into Dianna, Naya and Heather's room and jumped on their beds.

"Wakey Wakey!" Lea said jumping on Naya's bed.

"Get up lazy bones." Jenna said on Dianna's.

"What time is it?" Heather asked.

"10am but where in Malia we cant miss the day!" Lea said smiling and sitting down an Naya's bed.

"Even if we are hungover." Amber said smiling. Dianna jumped up and into the bathroom.

"So what are we doing today?" Naya asked sitting up. Lea got under the covers and cuddled with Naya.

"Well we were planning on waking up the boys the way we did to you." Jenna said in her pjamas. Chris walked in.

"I told them not to do this." He said, Amber walked up to him and slung her arm around him.

"No you told us to do it but said you were not having any involvement in it." Amber laughed. Dianna walked out.

"Okay so what's the plan something about waking the boys up.

"Yeah, Amber and I will get Kevin, Lea and Chris get Cory, Heather get's Harry and You and Naya get Mark." Jenna said smiling.

"Cool lets go." Heather said jumping up. They snook into the boys room. They all jumped on there assigned beds.

"Get up!" Some of the girls said jumping on there beds. Lea fell onto Cory's legs and Chris fell of the bed. Mark grabbed Naya and Dianna and pulled them to the front of his bed and they sat up there. Heather was flirting with Harry but in a friendly way and Amber and Jenna where sitting at Kevins bed.

"Well this is such a pleasent wake up." Cory said.

"Oh next we will bring you breakfast in bed and a huge teddy with a big red bow on it." Chris said sarcasticly.

"Soooo what are we all doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well we were going to go exploring." Jenna said smiling.

"Yeah walk around and find something to do." Lea said smiling.

"You know being spontanious." Naya replied.

"Like you know what that means." Mark said smiling.

"You bet." She replied.

"I'm too hungover to walk." Kevin said holding his hard.

"Me too, but i'm gunna do it anyway." Harry said.

"I think we all." Cory said.

"Well i'm not staying in this sweaty room...i'm getting changed." Lea said walking out.

"Me too." Dianna followed jumping on her back. The girls went to get changed. They either but shorts and a t-shirt on or dresses.

"Oh hey Mark has just text me...he wants just us two to go out and then we can all meet for the club...is that okay?" Naya asked, The girls. They were all in the lobby waiting for the boys.

"Sure, do what you gotta do girl." Amber said smiling. Naya smiled. Mark came down by himself.

"I'll see you later." Naya said to her glee cast girl.

"Have fun babe." Dianna said to Naya smiling.

"Look after her!" Lea shouted to Mark. He smiled at them as the other boys came down to the girls.

"So where are we going?" Naya asked, as they walked out of the hotel. She had a blue Beach dress on, her hair was in a cute bun, She had sandals on and sunglasses on. Mark had shorts, Vans a grey short sleeved t-shirt on and sunglasses. The heat hit them straight away.

"I'm not sure, i was just thinking walk around find a nice restuarunt." Naya smiled, she looked at her phone. "Dianna posted a picture on twitter of me, her, heather, and Lea taking shots." She laughed as she showed Mark.

"Its gunna be like that again tonight." Mark said.

"Oh my gosh were here for two weeks we'll still be drunk when were shooting glee." She laughed. They walked on the sidewalk.

"Imagine...oooh this looks nice." Mark said walking into a resteraunt and dragging Naya with him. They walked in and it was nicley set out. Naya and Malk walked in was seated at a very nice table. They both ordered a Breakfast meal, in which they asked for anything because they like to try nice things.

"This is a nice Brakfast date." Naya said eating some of her food.

"Yeah." He replied after taking a swig of his drink.

"So who do you think is gunna get together next?" Naya asked smiling.

"Either Cory and Lea or Heather and Harry."

"Not sure about Heather and Harry but definatly Cory and Lea." She replied smiling.

"Yeah agreed." Mark smiles. Its kinda awkward for both of them they really dont know what to talk about. "I cant wait to get the scripts." Mark said smiling.

"I know...Ryan said Santana and Britt will become regulars now, quite excited about that." Naya said dancing a little.

"Cool, Joining the rest of us." Naya playfully hit his shoulder.

"I also cant wait to meet the new cast members Ryan promised." she said eating a bit of salad.

"I know."

They finsihed there breakfast and decided to walk along the beach. Mark grabbed her hand.

"thanks for this...it was nice." She said resting her head into his arm.

"Yeah, its good." They continued walking hand in hand. Then in the distance they Saw everyone. Lea and Jenna ran up to them.

"Hey guys." Naya said smiling.

"Hey...okay so i know you wanted to do a special just you two thing, but were going on a suberine in like 5 minutes" Lea said.

"Yeah it will be fun you should come." Jenna added. Naya and Mark looked at eachother.

"Sure, we'd love to." Mark replied they walked to the subnrine

"Hey long time no see." Cory said fist punching Mark's hand.

"Hey Girly." Heather said hugging Naya and picking her up at the same time.

"Subnarine time!" Kevin shouted as they started to get in. Naya nearly fell, but Mark caught her before she fell.

"That's embarressing." She said smiling.

"Dont worry about it." He said as she walked in deeper to the subnarine.

"Come on love birds were just waiting on you." Amber said smiling. The Driver shut the door.

"Going down!" He shouted.

"Whooo." Everyone said at the same time. Cory started singing the Jaws theme tune. Lea hit him and everyone laughed. They saw loads of different sea creatures. Amber even called Kevin a squid.

XXXX

It was time to get ready for the club. Naya, Lea and Heather had put on hotpants and Cute tops something to do with Malia. Jenna had leggins on and a Malia top. Amber and Dianna had Dresses on with Malia headbands. Cory and Mark thought it would be funny to go in t-shirts that say Mr rebound No 1 and Mr rebound No 2.

At the club, The girls were on the shots already, the lads were on the beers. Lea then noticed people setting up a karoke.

"Quick ladies get these down you were going on the Karoke." Lea said handing everyone the shots. (Bare in mind this is set in 2009/10 so i will be doing songs from then. :))

They all took their shots and quickly ran up to the stage. They decided to sing Love machine by Girls aloud. The boys looked as they continued to drink.

**"Love Machine"**

Lea took the first verse.

_Ladies you're damn right _

_You can't read a man's mind _

_We're living in two tribes _

_And heading for war_

_Nobody's perfect _

_We all gotta work it _

_But fellas, we're worth it _

_So don't break the law_

Dianna and Heather took the next one.

_Your call's late, big mistake _

_You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take _

_Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you _

_We're gift-wrapped kitty cats_

_We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back _

_Let's go, Eskimo _

_Out into the blue _

Then Naya, looking at Mark.

_Come take my hand_

_Understand that you can _

_You're my man and I need you tonight_

_Come make my dreams_

_Honey hard as it seems _

_Loving me is as easy as pie, I_

All the girls started to sing, the club were dancing and singing along.

_I'm just a love machine _

_Feeding my fantasy _

_Give me a kiss or three _

_And I'm fine _

_I need a squeeze a day _

_Instead of this negligee _

_What will the neighbours say _

_This time _

Amber.

_I've been going crazy while you sleep _

_Searching for a language_

_That the two of us can speak so_

_Mr. prehistoric, make your wheel _

_And I'll breathe underwater '_

_'Cos I like the way it feels _

Jenna.

_Your call's late, big mistake _

_You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take _

_Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you _

_We're gift-wrapped kitty cats_

_We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back _

_Let's go, Eskimo _

_Out into the blue _

Naya and Lea

_Come take my hand_

_Understand that you can _

_You're my man and I need you tonight_

_Come make my dreams_

_Honey hard as it seems _

_Loving me is as easy as pie, I_

All the girls, they were dancing on the stage they were drunk and they were hyped up so they were all over the place, but no one cared they were good and they were off glee. A few people reconised them but they didnt bother to bother them as they were on holiday. Cory and Mark were recording them.

_I'm just a love machine _

_Feeding my fantasy _

_Give me a kiss or three _

_And I'm fine _

_I need a squeeze a day _

_Instead of this negligee _

_What will the neighbours say _

_This time _

_Oh, it's very new _

_Can anybody tell me what to do? _

_Oh, this feeling's very strange _

_Can anybody tell me what's you're game? _

Dianna sang this verse.

_(Oh) A little education _

_(Oh) To give you motivation _

_(Oh) We'll turn the situation _

_(Oh) 'Cos I don't wanna change ya_

_(Oh) Making you a stranger _

_(Oh) I'll only re-arrange ya... for now_

And then everyone joined in including some of the crowd.

_(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine _

_(0h) To give you motivation _

_(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine _

_(Ooh, ooh)_

_(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine _

_(0h) To give you motivation _

_(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine _

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

They got a big cheer and jumped down and they ran back to the boys and continued to drink.

MarkSAlling- The girls drunk on Karoke.

Click here to watch video. 

Mark and Cory both tweeted the same thing and added everyone in it...it got quite a lot of reposts and likes and even some comments in the space of an hour.

Everyone was signing tops in the club now, they were drunk and they even got some pictures. Naya and Mark went back to the hotel earlier than everyone else...you know why. Everyone was so drunk and Lea and Dianna went on the Karoke again and They even managed to drag some of the boys up. It was a really fun night and it was only the second night.

**Hope everyone enjoyed please review !**


	5. Try and Ignore them

**Got this idea from My lovely Girly Quick-Forever-01. Papparazi ruin there holiday and Naya feels really bad. Enjoy.**

Naya woke up in Mark's bed, They didnt do anything they just cuddled the night and Naya fell asleep there. Mark didnt want to wake her so he just left her. Naya woke up with black eyes because she forgot to wash her makeup. She quickly snug out without waking the boys and into her own room. It was about 8am Dianna and Heather were awake. Dianna had gone down to the hotel's Shop and got some bagels and a magazine. Heather was munching on her bagel whilst watching the T.V and Dianna was eating hers whilst reading the magazine. Naya grabbed one.

"Morning girlys." She said smiling.

"Morning babe, how did you sleep?" Dianna asked.

"Fine yours?" Naya asked.

"I fell out of bed." Heather said.

"Only you HeMo." Naya replied smiling, the girls laughed. Naya sat in her bed after looking out the window.

"Hey wanna go the pool in a bit?" Naya asked again.

"Sure we actually havnt been in the pool yet." Dianna replied.

"I know." Heather said. Naya smiled and sunk her head into her puffy pillow.

"Uh-Oh." Dianna said nervously.

"What Uh-Oh?" Heather asked.

_Naya rivera and Mark salling were spotted haveing a breakfast date at a resturaunt in Malia. They were then spotted with the rest of the group going in a subnarine. Whilst entering the underwater boat Naya fell but Was saved by her gorgeous man...aww true love. So what else is inline for us. Sallivera fans are loving every moment the love up couple share, Malia was a great idea. _

Dianna said reading out what the magazine said. Naya sighed.

"Oh no the paparazzi are here." She said putting her head in her arms.

"Its okay, we can still have fun...we will have fun." Dianna said.

"No its not there going to ruin this holiday." Naya said.

"Dont be silly." Heather said

"it will be fine...come on lets get down to the pool" Dianna said standing up and grabbing Nayas hand.

"What about everyone else?" Heather asked.

"where in Malia we can only be in three places, the beach, the club or the pool." Naya smiled.

They arrived at the pool and took the three deck chairs that were closest to the pool and in perfect sunlight. Dianna had a green Bikini on and was sunbathing. Heather had a Pink Bikini on and she was subathing but laying on her stomach. Naya Had a black one on and she was subathing on her back as was Dianna. They all had a cocktail by their side thanks to Heather.

"Its 8:30 am and where drinking already." Naya laughed.

"Its Malia." Heather laughed. Dianna took a bit of her drink and watched as the people where playing in the pool. Just then a waiter came over, He was hot and tanned and Greek.

"Can i get you girls anything else?" He said polietly with his cute accent.

"No thankyou." Dianna said sweetly and smiling. The waiter was only young probably about 20 to 23.

"Okay well if you want anything dont be afriad to ask." He said smiling with his perfect gleeming white teeth and then he walked off.

"He's kinda cute." Naya said smiling.

"Ey Your taking." Dianna said hitting her on the leg.

"Good that means i can have him." Heather said smiling. It was about 10 minutes into the subathing when Dianna and Naya saw a slash they opened their eyes and there were a flood of Papparazi around them. Heather Sat up and didnt really know what to do. They were used to it becasue they lived in LA and there is alot of Paps around there but they were holiday and all they wanted to do was relax without any distrubtions.

"Naya is true that you and Mark are Dating?"

"Dianna do you have a comment on that?"

"Heather how do you feel about?" Questions were flying from every direction. Naya Got up and ran back into the hotel. Dianna ran after her and Heather decided to deal with Papparazi.

"Look were happy to answer any questions you have but not now were on holiday and we would like to enjoy it like a normal happy group of people do...we'd atleast like you to respect that." Heather said pushing past them and walking into the hotel but the Papprazzi were following. But the waiter stopped them or atleast tried to hold them off, truth is he kinda had an eye for Heather and he knew who they were aswell. Heather came in and Saw Naya and Dianna sitting on the chair, Naya was feeling really guilty and wanted to cry but was trying to hold it back.

"I will be right back." Dianna said walking up to the hotel counter. "Excuse me do you speak english?" She asked.

"Yes we do is there a problem?" The polite greek women said.

"Do you know who i am?" Dianna asked politely.

"Of course i do you and your cast of glee are from america and your all staying in my hotel which is a pleasure."

"Thankyou see the problem is that the Papparazzi followed us here and we were just wondering if you had any Hotel Bodygaurds or security you know just to keep them of our backs a little."

"We do i will get on that straight away i'm sorry that your having to deal with this we will figure something out to make it up to you."

"Oh no its okay you dont have to do that we just want to feel safer from the Papparazi."

"I completly understand are Security should be here by midday today."

"Okay thankyou." Dianna smiled and walked back up to Her friends. "Okay so we should have a hotel seceurity for us about midday." Dianna smiled as she wrapped her beach skirt around her. (Sorry forgot what they were called haha).

"This is all my fault." Naya said not looking at them but at the floor instead.

"How is your fault?" Heather asked.

"Because i was the one who wanted to do this stupid thing and then getting back with Mark was obvisoly going to attract attention." She said with a tear fall down her face.

"Naya Stop it this is not your fault, we should of known we were the ones posting videos and photos on twitter they were bound to follow us but we are not going to let them ruin our holiday we have a week left we might aswell enjoy it." Dianna said with her stirm but comforting voice.

"D is right were used to it in LA that dosnt stop us from doing whatever we want, were people to we can still have fun." Heather said jumping up.

Naya just smiled. Dianna and Heather dragged her up and they ran back to there room.

"I wanna go horse riding." Heather said. "You know see all of Crete." Heather said again whilst getting dressed in her denim shorts brown cowgirl boots a cropped three quarter sleeve checkerd shirt and a cowgirl hat but a casual hat. Dianna was already dressed in shorts and a tanks top with her white high top converse she had her hair down too.

"Okay well i will check on the Laptop the closest one." Dianna said whilst openning her laptop up. Naya was getting dressed into Pink Denim shorts and a white crop top with her white converse too, she had her hair down, all three of them had their hair down really.

"The closest one is Amarillis Stables which is like ten minutes walk and if the lads dont want to come they can always go on the mopeds and Quads." Heather smiled and ran in the other room to go wake the other three girls to ask them which they all said yes. Naya and Dianna were in the boys room. Naya woke Mark and Dianna woke everyone else.

"Hey erm Me and The girls are going horseriding around Crete and we booked all you lads in for the quadbikes and mopeds for the day." Naya said a bit down.

"Thats awesome whats up?" Mark asked.

"Oh the papparazzi followed us and there is a flood of them like everywhere and i cant help but feel like this my fault because there only here mainly for us." She replied standing back up again.

"Oh babe the papparazzi are going to follow us were ever we go you just have to ignore them."

"Its kinda hard to ignore them when there yelling your name and there flashing cameras pracaticly blind you." Mark laughed a little.

"You worry to much just relax." He said sitting up.

Cory got up out of bed.

"So whats the plan you girls are going horseriding and were all going Mopeds?" Chris walked in as he was joining the boys.

"Yep and then tomorow were all going to a jeep safari which will pick us up from the hotel and it will litreally take us everywhere the mountains and stuff like that." Dianna said smiling.

"Awesome." Harry said.

"So what's happening tonight?" Kevin asked.

"I think we are all going to stay in tonight i'm not really in the mood for clubs right now i mean if y'all want to go out then thats fine i'll go." Naya said sitting on Mark's legs. Mark had his hand on her lap.

"No no i think we should have a night in this is the biggest room we could have like a mini party in here." Cory said smiling.

"That way the Papparazi will leave us alone for the night." Chris said folding his arms.

"How did you know?" Dianna asked smiling.

"Heather told me, the girls are just getting dressed now." he replied.

"Cool." Cory said smiling.

An hour later and the boys were ready to go. The girls were leaving. Heather was stopped by the cute waiter earlier.

"Hey erm i just want to let you know that you and your friends dont have anything to worry about were keeping an eye on the Paps."

Heather smiled. "Thanks."

"I dont see why they just cant leave you alone i mean surely you dont want that when your trying to relax and things." The waiter said smiling.

"I know tell me about it thanks anyway."

"No problem, hey my brother owns a boat and is planning on having a boat party this Friday i could get you and your friends tickets if you want."

"Oh my gosh really that will be so fun...Thankyou." Heather smiled.

"No problem well i will let you get back to your day, have fun."

"Thanks...?"

"Niko?" Heather smiled and shook his hand.

"Heather."

"I know." Niko smiled and got back to his work. Heather ran up to the girls.

"Okay so you know that cute waiter from earlier (They nodded) Well he said his brother his having a boat party on Friday and he can get us all in." Heather said excited.

"REally oh my gosh that will be so fun." Jenna said.

They Arrived at Amarillis Stables and Dianna fell inlove with a white and brown stallion named storm.

"I'm having this one." Dianna said stroking him.

"Yeah and i want this one." Amber replied sitting on a black female horse named Pearl because she just had one white patch that was in the a perfect circle. They decided that This is the ideal relaxing way to see a different side of Crete. They were trekking through olive groves up into the mountains on rarely used trails, into small traditional villages and seeing the amazing scenery and fantastic views. They were so amazed by it, it was so beuitful. At one of the mountains they all stopped for a break and they could see the whole of Crete. The sea was perfectly blue and the sun was shining really badly. It was so hot that they were only up there for a couple of minutes before they started to burn but they didnt move. They all took photos. Dianna got one with Lea kissing her cheek. Jenna got one lying down on the floor, Amber sneakily took that one. They uploadeded their photos to Twitter. They dont know how the paparazzi had found them as it was a private trail but they did and they were taking photos of them and surrounding them which was scaring the horses. They were then taking away or atleast moved by the Crete police.

"I'm sick of this right now...i dont care when were in LA but were on holiday why cant we just be private for once." Naya said getting really frustrated with herslef.

"Naya calm down this is not your fault! But yeah it would be nice to just be able to do something away from it all." Lea replied.

"Well mabye if we dont give them anything they will leave us alone...hopefully." Jenna said.

Just then Naya got a text from Mark.

_Hope your Papparazzi free because were not it took the police and securtiy of the building to ward them off. :/ x_

Naya sighed.

"Mark's just text me they are there too."

"Oh no." Amber said not to happy.

_No we had them to, we dont how because were on a private trail so they must of followed us :/ anyway hope your enjoying your day :)_

"Look the more we get ourselves worked up about it the more were going to hate this holiday and none of us really want that! Lets just do what we had planned for this holiday which was to have fun and do whatever we wanted. There will be a point when we cant ignore the paps but right now and for the rest of this holiday we have to try our best to ignore them." Dianna said she wasnt angry but she just wanted them to stop getting all down about it.

"Di's right i think we should go back get some food chill at the pool or beach or something wait for the boys to come back and then enjoy tonight." Lea said smiling.

_I'm having fun :) Hope you are too babe._

Naya smiled but didnt reply as she was getting back onto her horse. They arrived back at the hotel and got into their bikinis and went into the pool were they all had a cocktail they were singing and dancing in the pool to the music that was being played. Niko was watching Heather and her friends and he was smiling at how fun and bubbley they were. The boys came back Mark saw the girls and him and Cory jumped into the pool fully clothed. Causing them to laugh. Mark swam up to Naya and kissed her and then realized he was actually tall enough to the floor so he stood up. Cory and Lea where splashing water at eachother. the other lads took there shirts off and jumped in to. Chris didnt though he wanted to subathe. Heather and Dianna decided to join him. The paparazzi had hid somewhere and they were taking photos of Mark and Naya and everyone else. The rest of the day they were in the pool and drinking a few cocktails. They were then asked to To perform a few songs on the stage if they didnt mind which they didnt. They sang 'Love shack' Which they didnt know that they would be singing it in glee season 3. Mark, Kevin and Cory sang Dynomite by Taio Cruz. The girls did there halo/walking on sunshine mashup and the boys did there its my life/ conffessions mash up. They did Crazy in love/hair and all the other fast upbeat dance party songs they sang on glee. They had so much fun. Heather and Naya even sang a song Commander by Kelly rowland and Davied Guetta. Mark and Niko were so happy watching them. Heather even winked at Niko. Everyone was dancing in the pool and out of it. They were drinking so it was really fun. They stayed in the pool until about 10pm which was when it closed and then they carried on the party in the boys room, the music was blasting and they were dancing. They were recreating the single ladies dance and the drunken boys were perfoming Push it on eachother whilst the girls were in histerics laughing. Even though the Papparazzi sort of ruined there day and made them dipressed they were having real fun and it they wouldnt change it. It was such a nice break for them.

**Had a lot of fun on this chapter ! please review! and tell me what your favorite bit was and why? :D thankyou**


	6. Last night :'

**Sorry for not updatingin a while :/ this chapter will be the last in Malia as i want to get onto them shooting glee, plus i really didnt know what else to write about for them, sorry guys. Anyway this is the last night in Malia and the day they arrive back in LA enjoy and review! :D**

Today was the day of the boat party and was the glee casts last full day in Malia. They all had a real nice tan. They were out drinking the night before and so they would have a real big hangover today. The girls had gone shopping for a whole new wardrobe and they actually got some really nice things. The paparazzi were still about but had bothered them less and less so it was all good. Mark and Naya were still going strong and everyone was supporting them.

Naya woke up to an empty room she looked confused until she saw a note on the mirror infront of her. She got up out in just her Pjama shorts and one of Mark's t-shirts. Her hair was in a messy bed head bun from the night before and she was so hungover. She slowly walked over to the note she picked it up and read it.

_Di and i have gone down to the hotel's cafe for breakfast with a few of the others :) HEMO XX_

Naya smiled Heathers writing was so neat, she through her flats on fixed her hair a little brushed her teeth and then wiped any excess makeup of that was left from last night and walked downstairs she didnt even bother getting dressed. She walked into the cafe and saw almost everyone there? Some of them were dressed like the likes of Lea and Chris but everyone was in their pjamas. She took a seat next to Heather and Amber.

"Am i the only one who stayed in bed this late?" She asked as Heather ordered her a coffee and a bagel.

"No Mark and Cory and Jenna are still in Bed, they were the most drunk so there probably the most hungover." Amber replied laughing.

"That is true." Heather said agreeing. "Hey i cant wait for the boat party today." She said excited again.

"I know its gunna be a great way to leave Malia." Lea said smiling. They had all finished and Dianna had went to go wake Jenna up and Naya and Lea went to wake up Mark and Cory. Naya slid in Marks bed and cuddeled up to him and ended up falling back asleep with him. Lea had decided to put makeup all over Cory and then wake up.

"Sshh Naya and Mark are asleep." Lea said sitting on his bed, she rested her head on his arm a little she was trying not to laugh.

"What time is it?" Cory whispered sitting up a little.

"11:30." Lea replied smiling.

"Oh my head is so sore." He said rubbing his head. Lea smiled.

"Thats what you get for drinking so much." She said tickeling him a little. Cory looked at his hand and saw Makeup all over it, he grabbed the mirror on the side and Lea burst out laughing. He then playfully hit her and jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. Everyone came into the boys room and Saw Naya and Mark cuddeling up in his single bed sleeping. They were facing eachother and Naya had her arms up at her chest and her head was buried into Mark's chest. She had her legs bent a little. Mark's head was just over the top of Naya's and his arm was over her waist and the other was underneathe his pillow.

"Are they serious?" Dianna asked laughing a little.

"Shall we just leave them they look so peacefull and the boat party isnt until 4." Heather said smiling.

"Yeah i think we should." Kevin answered Heather's question.

"What's happend to you?" Jenna asked Cory who was wiping Make up of in the bathroom mirror. Lea laughed.

"I put makeup on him, he look pretty good." She smiled.

"Its a good look for you man." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks dude appreciate it." Cory said sarcastiaclly.

"So what are we doing today?" Amber asked.

"We could just chill at the pool or on the beach or soemthing this is our last day i just want to relax and then party." Dianna said smiling.

"Yeah i agree with Di." Chris said.

"Pool it is then." Amber replied they all walked out and the girls grabbed their bikinis and headed down to the pool. Niko had his day off today so he chilled with them, mainly for Heather. They werent an item or nothing they were just really good friends. Heather, Lea, Dianna, Cory and Kevin where all on the sunbeds and the others were in the pool.

"You excited for the boat Party?" Niko asked sitting on the end of Heathers Subbed.

"You bet, dude thanks for that its dope." Cory said smiling at Nikko.

"No problem man." Niko said smiling.

"Awww i'm so hungover." Lea moaned.

"Me too how i'm going to survive this party i dont know." Kevin replied.

"I dont think i've had a day where i havnt been hungover." Dianna said smiling whilst sunbathing and reading a magazine at the same time.

"That's what Malia's for." Niko said smiling.

"True that" Heather said smiling.

"Oh well we have all weekend to recover before we start shooting glee again." Lea replied.

"Oh my gosh i can't belive that we have two days off before were at glee again." Dianna said smiling.

"I actually cant wait." Cory replied.

"I know i cant wait to get in my wheels again." Kevin said smiling causing the others to laugh a little.

back at the hotel room Naya woke up and checked the time it was now 12:30pm. She shook Mark.

"Mark wakeup." She sweetly.

"What time is it?" He asked, he had sweat dripping of him but he felt really cold, his head was really sore and all though he had a hangover he felt like he was sick of something else.

"12:30 babe are you okay?" Naya said sitting up a little.

"Na i think i'm coming down with something." He said rubbing his head, just then he ran into the bathroom and was sick. Naya run straight in and started to rub his back.

"Just a little bit hungover?" She said smiling.

"That and something else." he said sitting back.

"I think we should get you the docotors." Naya said a little worried. "I'm just gunna go get dressed quickly i will be back in a sec." She ran into her bedroom and Put on a Causal tropical patterned bodycon dress with her black ankle converse. She put her hair in a pony tail with her fringe in a quiff and she applied a bit of mascara after brushing her teeth and freshening up. She walked back into Mark who was dressed in shorts and t-shirt, he looked really ill. They walked down to the hopsital reception where they saw everyone coming back in from the pool.

"You two finally up?" Lea said smiling.

"Yeah but i'm taking Mark the doctors he's throwing up sweating like a pig and just not Mark." She said a little worried.

"Are you sure its not a hangover." Jenna asked.

"His hangovers are not that bad." Naya replied.

"True, i'll come with you." Cory said.

When they arrived at the doctors they were told Mark had food poison and was told to stay on bed rest for the next few days which meant he couldnt go on the boat party this afternoon. He was pretty gutted about that. Back at the hotel room, everyone was in the boys room. Cory and Lea where in his bed. Amber, Jenna and Kevin where sitting on the floor playing some stupid game they didnt even know how to play. Chris and Dianna where in Kevin's bed and Heather was lying upside down on the end of Harry's bed and Harry was sitting on the window ledge looking out the window. Naya was sitting in Mark's bed, Mark was leaning on Naya's chest and She had her arm around his back, she was stroking his back and with her other hand she was his arm which was slung across her stomach. He really wasnt well.

"I so wanna go on that boat party." Mark said a bit gutted.

"Aww." Dianna said feeling a bit bad on her ookie.

"Its not your fault Mark." Lea said.

"Yeah and i'm staying in with you." Naya said smiling.

"No you go i dont want you stuck here because of me." He said.

"No i'm staying with you." She demanded.

"What time are we getting back to LA tomorow?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not sure probably about 3pm." Chris said.

"I dont wanna leave." Jenna said a bit sad but smiling.

"I know its so fun, but i also cant wait to go because we get our scripts on Monday." Lea said in the middle of rock, paper, scissors with Cory.

"I'm so excited i cant wait to see some of the knew cast members." Dianna said excited.

"And Naynay and I are regulars! YES!" Heather said rolling of the bed backwards and standing up and sitting on window ledge with Harry.

"Whooo." Naya said happily.

"What do you think is gunna happen this season?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope Kurt finds love." Chris said smiling. Dianna put an arm around him and squeezed.

"Awww, do you reckon Shelby and Beth will be back this season?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not sure? I dont think so." Dianna said.

"Oh my gosh i cant belive Mark's face when you were doing the birthing scene." Lea said smiling.

"Preparing yourself." Cory said looking at Mark and Naya.

"HA HA not happening." Naya said, she wanted kids but not so soon she was only 23.

"Aww thats cute." Amber said smiling.

"i think we need to go get ready, its like 3 now." Harry said.

After getting ready everyone had left feeling a bit bad for leaving Naya and Mark but they didnt mind.

"Trust me to get ill ehh?" Mark said sitting up in his bed, Naya was cleaning some of the bottles and party things everyone had from the nights before.

"I know." She said smiling.

"You do know thats what the maids are for." He said again.

"I know but there is no need for it to be this messy." She said. After cleaning up she sat at the end of Mark's bed.

"You feeling okay?" She asked feeling a bit guilty.

"just a little...I just cant wait to get home now." He said smiling.

"I know we will be soon." She said crawling up to his end of the bed and cuddeling him.

That night they all came in drunk from the boat party, they didnt want to brag about it because they felt bad but they did tell them if they asked them. Everyone had jumped in the water of the boat, they took a lot of shots and drank Heather and Harry done a front flip of the top of the boat and into the water, it was so much fun but they wished Mark and Naya were there too. The next morning they all packed their suitcases and took some last photos of them all. Mark was feeling a little better but not the best. They were all downstairs in the reception Cory and Lea where handing all there room keys in.

"BYE HOTEL." Naya said, sitting on her suitcase. Heather saw Niko and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything." She said as he picked her up in the air mid hug.

"No problem i'm glad you had fun."

"I did hey could you take a photo of us all please." She said, they all gathered around and Niko took a photo of the whole cast on their last day in Malia. She then tweeted it.

_HEMO-Last day in Malia :( it was soooo much fun, i love you guys! _

They all got on the coach to the airport and they were a mixture of emotions sad/happy/excited. Most of them just couldnt wait to get home and feel the comfort of their own beds. Dianna couldnt wait to get home to see her Arthur. Heather couldnt wait to get home to see her new addition to the family her new baby cousin. Lea couldnt wait to see her family and start glee again. Naya couldnt wait to get home and clean her apartment and unpack. Everyone was excited about something.

The plane ride home was probably the same as it was when they were going. Dianna had tweeted a picture.

_DiannaAgron-Goodbye Malia :'( i will miss you dearly! Had so much fun. _

She had tweeted a picture of the plane taking off and you could see all of Malia out of the window.

Naya was still being a nurse to Mark as he hadnt fully recovered yet. The only difference was about the journey home was that the whole glee cast were sitting together right at the back this time. They arrived in LAX and the papparazzi flooded them, they were everywhere.

"Mark is it true that you and Naya are dating again?"

"Lea did you enjoy the holiday?"

"We saw tweets of you girls taking shots? are you the drinker type?" All these questions where being asked and the flashing lights were really bright and blinding. They couldnt answer becasue their bodygaurds where trying to get them out as fast as they could. They all arrived at Ambers house where they were saying their goodbyes until they saw them at glee again.

"Bye guuys i had so much fun." Heather said hugging everyone, they all hugged eachother.

Dianna arrived at her moms house and ran in hugging her mom.

"I've missed you." She said hugging her and then she grabbed her Arthur and Hugged him too. "I've missed you too."

Heather went striaght to the hospital where her new baby cousin was, she was the cutest thing ever. Lea and Cory had went to visit Both their families together as they were really close. Kevin, Harry and Jenna all stayed at Ambers for a bit before heading back home. Naya gave Chris and Mark a ride home as she had left her car there beffore they had left.

"Bye guys i had so much fun thanks naya." Chris said walking up to his front door.

"Bye babe." Heather said smiling.

"LAter dude." Mark replied.

"Where are you going yours? Your moms?" Naya asked pulling out of Chris's drive.

"I'm gunna go to my moms, go see her for a bit...do you wanna come for a bit?" He asked smiling.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking out the window to see if any other cars where coming her way.

"Yeah my mom wont mind she adores you." He said smiling.

"Okay." she smiled they arrived there and before they got out Mark said something.

"Thanks for this it was fun." He said kissing her cheek.

"It was and your welcome." She said getting out.

That night Naya had dinner with Mark's family and they showed his mom all the pictures from Malia. Naya got home round about 9pm and supisingly her apartment was clean, her mom had came in and cleaned it for her whilst she was away, she was very gratefull. She threw all of her dirty clothes in her washing machine and then she hung up all her new clothes that she brought in her wardrobe, she tucked in bed with her pooch and watched some episodes of one tree hill and glee and then fell asleep. She was happy she was back with Mark and she was happy she went on holiday her life was perfect now.

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter shooting glee! : D what was your favorite bit and why? please review! : D**


	7. Audition

**Hey okay so i cant wait to write the next few chapters! SOOO excited! This is the Monday back on Glee which is litreally two days after their holiday. So Enjoy! **

It was about 11:30am on Monday morning, Ryan Murphy hadnt ask them to come into work until 12am so it was all good. They hadnt seen eachother since the night they got home. Dianna was spending it with Family before she had to go back to work. In fact most of them were. Naya took her little Sister Nickayla out for the day, Mark was feeling much better so they all went out, Naya and Mark were the only two who really hung out after the holiday, The three went to Six flags and had so much fun.

Everyone was in work earlier because they like to catch up before they get to work. The only people there so far was Lea, Dianna because they had arrived together after going to costa, Chris, Cory, Naya and Mark. Heather would turn up late as usual. They were all standing round the coffee table.

"I'm so excited." Dianna said squeeling.

"I know i cant wait." Naya replied. Lea put her arms around Naya and Dianna's Shoulders.

"My girls." Lea said smiling. Cory raised an eyebrow with a bit of Jealousy. "And my boys." She said smiling. About half an hour later everyone had arrived and they were all sitting down in the meeting room where they talk about the plot and read through the scripts. Ryan Murphy was stood up, Ian Brennen and a few of the other producers where there too.

"Welcome back everyone, your all looking very brown." Ryan smiled the glee cast smiled. Naya winked at Amber who was sat infront of her. Amber was sitting next to Mark and Jenna, and Naya was sat next to Dianna and Lea. "Okay so i have the scripts for the very first episode, i will give you those in a second, but first i would like to say something. Dijon will not be joining us again this year which is a shame but he is working so very hard on his new album which is coming on great and i am proud to say that he was apart of this family."

"Dijon!" Harry shouted, everyone clapped.

"Okay the first season was amazing and i didnt think it would get as many hits as it did so we are planning on making this season even better, there will definatly be a season 3 but lets just get passed this season first." Everyone laughed a little. "I would like to introduce two new charactors and additions to our family. This is Charice some of you may know her some may not she is going to be playing a exchange student from the phillipines, names Sunshine Corozan... She has got a killer voice and Rachel is not to happy about it." Everyone welcomed her so nicely, they made her feel wanted. "And this lovley chap is Chord overstreet, he will be one of the main charactors and will be a new love interest for Dianna." Dianna smiled sweetly. "His Character is called Sam Evans and he will also be a exchange student from and all boys school in Kentucky. He will be a popular football player and that's that really." Everyone also welcomed him just the way they did to Charice. Ryan sat down and began to speak again.

"So we only have plans for the first four episodes but we will reveal them when it gets closer to the time, Heather you will love episode 2." Ryan smiled, Heather done a little happy dance. "The plan for this season, Quinn will re-join the cheerios, she will be the popular head cheerleader again but nicer, Santana and Puck are dating at the beginning of the season but that could change, Finn and Rachel are also dating, Sam will be introduced and will start to develop a relationship with Quinn, Tina and Mike will be together, quite interesting how they get together. Artie and Brittany will start a relationship how they get together is very Brittany." Everyone smiled. "And kurt might have a new love interest later on in the season."

"YES!" Chris said nearly falling of his seat with Excitement.

"Kept you waiting long enough." Ryan said smiling sorting out the scripts. "Okay the first episode is called Audition. The songs are Empire state of mind by Jay Z and Alicia Keys, that will be sang by all of you in the court yard." Everyone was so excited. "Only a short snippit of Every rose has its thorn which is sung by Sam, in the shower in the boys locker room where Finn discovers by Miss Rachel Berry and Little miss Sunshine." Lea was so excited to be singing another lady gaga song. "Billionare sang by Sam, Puck and Artie with Finn on drums and Mike dancing. Listen by dreamgirls sung by Charice and Finally What i did for love From a Chorus line and Lea you will be singing that one...Is everyone happy with that?" Everyone agreed. After a couple of hours reading the script it was time to record the songs, They were in the studio recording Empire state of mind, which Cory, Kevin and Mark got to rap alot in it, Lea, Amber and Naya got some lines in the song aswell, even if it was overpowering the backround vocals. After Empire state of mind Charice and Lea went in the studio and recorded Telephone. Everyone were at the Food court outside. Dianna, Mark, Naya and Chord were all sitting on the bench outside, Well Naya and Dianna were, Mark and Chord were standing up eating food.

"I could do this everyday." Chord said smiling.

"You will be." Mark said smiling. "Welcome to the family Bro." He said again, patting him on the back of the shoulder.

"Thanks man." He said smiling.

"So you excited?" Naya asked.

"You bet...and i have a new love interest." Flirty smiling at Dianna but joking. Mark thought he would joke back.

"Woah back off me and her have history, we have a baby." He said sitting next to Dianna and Putting his arm around her. Naya just gave him her evil Santana looks but in a jokeing way. Dianna just laughed.

"You guys may have history but we have hold of the present right now and its not going anywhere, but hey if you wanna play that game, mabye me and Santana over here, will start our little fling." He said putting his arm around Naya and smiling.

"Yeah mabye we will." Naya replied smiling at Mark.

"Okay dude you win, She's yours but look after my Cookie." Mark said standing up and messing up Dianna's her by wafting his hand through it. Him and Chord swapped places. Chord knew that they would be close because if they were joking and messing about on his first day on set then, that must mean there close.

The rest of the day they were recording songs and going over scripts again they didnt get home from work until 11pm and they were up at 6:30am shooting the first few scenes. Mark and Naya were on skype half the night because they couldnt sleep, whilst in the middle of skype, Heather and Naya were constantly texting eachother.

"Anyway i'm going to bed now babe...i love you." Naya said, no one had actually said i love you in their relationship yet. Mark smiled.

"I love you too, see you in about 3 hours." He said smiling after checking his clock, Naya turned skype of and tucked into bed. She woke up three hours later, She put her hair into a loose ponytail, she didnt put any make up on because she knew that she would have all that done at the studio. She put on her grey trackie bottums, with a plain white tank top and her white high top converse, she grabbed her bag, and grabbed a quick coffee from Costa on her way to Paramount studios. She drove in the same time as Mark did they parked next to eachother, But Naya had Parked to close to Marks so that he couldnt get out, she got out not even realizing, Mark openeing his window and stuck his head out.

"You will have to tell Ryan that i wont be able to make it today because some idiot driver i'm presuming a women has parked to close to my car and i cant get out." Naya just stood there laughing.

"Oh my god." She said smiling her head off before getting back into her car and re parking. Mark got out and smiled.

"Jeez Nay dont you know how to Drive." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking into the studio. Naya sniggered.

"Sorry." She said, whilst trying to drink her coffee but couldnt because everytime she did she would start laughing again and it would be kinda embarssing if she spat it back out and it went all over her, especially infront of her boyfriend. They walked in and they were the last ones there. Naya and Mark kissed eachother as they parted to there makeup and hair trailer. Naya walked in and Dianna and Heather were gettting there hair done, so that meant Naya would get her make up done first. An hour later everyone was done, Naya was about to put her cheerleading uniform on.

"Mama missed you." She said as she fastend the skirt zipper upper to the top. "Santana lopez is back." She said smiling. Her makeup artist took a picture of her with Heather in her Cheerleading uniform, and Dianna in her dress and tweeted it. They walked onto set. Dianna walked up to Lea and hugged her, Heather and Naya were pratting about until they were told to shoot their scene. Dianna, Heather and Naya were standing by the Lockers. Everyone was watching from behind the camera.

"And Action!"

"How has things changed since the birth of you bastered child?"

"Well i'm happy to be back and ready to start fresh...and i'm not as hormonal now, so there's not really any crying." Dianna said as Quinn, she lifted the camera up from Naya's chest.

"How was your summer?" Jacob said in a flirtacious trance.

"My eyes are up here Jewfro, and it was uneventful." Naya said back in her Santana pesona. Mark smiled. Naya had a boobjob over the summer break before they went to Malia and that was how Ryan got the inspiration, to have Santana get demoted to the bottum of the pyrimad, because she got a boob job.

"People thought i went on vacation but actually i was lost in sewers." Heather said as Brittany.

"And Cut, good guys, we got that in one shot." The girls hugged and then it was Marks turn.

"Is it true that you spent your pool cleaning money on a vasectmy?" the guy who played Jacob said putting the microphone to Marks mouth who was putting aftershave on his pits, with his jumper as Puck.

"Its true, it was the responsible thing to do." Mark said as Puck.

"Is it also true that your suffereing from a crippleing depression because your not over miss Quinn Fabray?" Puck rolled his eyes with embarressment.

"Get out of here." Mark said hitting the camera.

"And thats a rap thanks Mark." Mark stood up and walked over to Naya who was laughing at him the whole time. They were getting a ten minute break and Naya sat on her chair, next to Dianna and Heather, Dianna was talking to Lea. Naya had her feet over Mark's legs and she was listening to her music, Cory took a picture of Mark doing an Angry face leaning a bit closer into Naya's legs.

It was time for the fight scene between Quinn and Santana.

"No i have to fight my girl." Dianna said hugging Naya.

"I'm gunna kick your ass." Naya said smiling hugging her back. Lea, Mark, Amber, Jenna and Chord where watching.

"And Action."

Dianna walked through the crowded hallways and Naya ran up to her and pushed her into the locker, Dianna Pushed her off.

"You did this to me you told coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Naya said as Angry Santana, she played it really well.

"You have a Surgery when you get your apendix out YOU GOT A BOOB JOB!" Dianna yelled back with hands on her hips, She had the Quinn HBIC look on her face even her posture was perfect, well clearly otherwise she wouldnt of been cast as Quinn.

"Yep sure did." Naya said Stage slapping Dianna.

"You cant hit me!" Dianna said after swinging her head back to Face Naya.

"Oh sure i can unless you got yourself knocked up again Slut!" Th girls started to Stage fight.

"Stop the violence!" Heather said sweet and innocently as Brittany.

"Hey, Hey whats this what happened to being a family?" Matt said as Mr Schue and trying to stop Dianna Aka Quinn from getting to Naya Aka Santana.

"Oh Please she has a family she's a mother!" Naya replied, trying not to smile.

"Walk Away and Take of your body before you get to CLASS!" Dianna said shouting, whilst being held back by Matt.

"And Cut...Good guys." Naya ran back to Dianna and hugged. She then went to hug Mark, they stayed there hugging eachother until they were told to move. Dianna and Naya had to do that scene another two times because the first time the microphone didnt pick up the sound to well, and the second time Naya tripped over her lace as when she was about to Push Dianna in the locker.

**Hope you enjoyed pretty long i know but this shall continue! Favorite part and why? and what do you want to see? :D**


	8. Mark and Ellen

**Hey guys so i havnt updated in a while and proabably wont be updating as much from now one because, I'm back in Essex for a week visiting my Grandma then i'm flying back to the US so the day before i start school again! I will try and update as much as i can though PROMISE! Anyway, first episode of season 2 was a hit and now they are filming episode two, Heather and Naya are sooo excited and Mark has an interview with Ellen.**

Everyone was on set, Heather was super excited, it was her first time at singing on glee so she was so happy. Naya was also excited because she was singing with her. The whole glee cast were excited because they were doing Brittany.

"Well Rachel usually you dress like a peverted japanease business woman but i actually dig this look yay." Naya said as Santana clapping her hands a little and looking at Lea who was in her Britney spears costume.

"Thankyou." Lea said smiling as Rachel. Cory as Finn looking at her not liking the look.

"And Cut good guys, okay Naya Heather you have 20 minutes to get ready before we start shooting 'Me against the Music' Lea, Cory and Mark you will also be featured in this but a short glimpse." Brad said walking onto the set. Naya stood up and hugged Heather, she was so excited. They walked of to there trailer, Heather in hers and Naya in the one next to it. Mark came in as Naya was getting her hair done. He stood up by the mirror next to Naya, he was drinking some weird drink Naya had never seen before.

"You excited." He asked, leaning on the side of the makeup desk.

"Of course i am that was such a silly question." She said smiling on her iphone as her hairdresser wavved her hair.

"Yeah that kinda was." He said smiling and knocking over a perfume bottle. Naya just laughed and put her head in her hands.

"Only you." She said giggleing. The hairdresser just smiled. Mark picked it back up.

"I didnt break it did i?" he asked nervousily.

"No its fine." The hairdresser said smiling.

"good." He said again.

"Oh my god." Naya said still giggleing.

"You dont mind Dianna and I dancing in Toxic do you?" Mark said smirking.

"No, you guys are just acting, plus i'm dancing with Cory." Naya said smiling. "Quinn and Puck is fine." She said again smiling.

"No Dianna is my bestfriend it wouldnt go that far." Mark said, he loved Dianna, she was his bestfriend, other than Naya, But he thought more of Dianna like a sister than he did a girlfriend, Plus Dianna was Dating Alex.

They were ready and got onto set, it was exactly like the Britney/Madonna shoot. There were dancers and it was so good. Halfway through the shoot they had to stop because whilst Heather and Naya were dancing together they head butt eachother, Naya and Heather was in stiches laughing holding their foreheads. They were aloud a break and Heather and Naya hugged eachother, whilst the other dancers where cooling down. Mark snuck up behind the girls and grabbed them whilst they were hugging and lifted them up.

"You girls were doing well until you head butt eachother." He said putting his arm around Naya's butt and the other around Heather's shoulders.

"Brittana love." Naya said smiling.

"Yeah thats how we express it to eachother." Heather replied whilst drinking from her water bottle. Naya giggled as she snuggled into Mark. She swung her arm around his waist and Back grabbing her own hand as if it was a belt around his waist, Mark put his arm around her back this time.

"You guys are too cute together." Heather said smiling.

"We are arnt we." Mark replied.

"Okay guys from the top." Ryan shouted they all parted and got back into positions. After the shoot. The whole cast were told they could go off for an hour before they had to be back to shoot some more scenes. Mark had to go because he had an interview with Ellen.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Ellen show." Everyone cheered as Ellen came out on to the set and stood infront of the Camera. "We have a very special and handsome guest today, please welcome onto the stage Mr Mark Salling." Ellen Clapped as did everyone else whilst Mark came out. He had nice jeans on and a nice checkerd shirt, with his black trainers. "Thanks for coming on the show." Ellen said smiling and shaking Marks hand and then sitting down.

"Thanks for having me." Mark said sitting down and smiling.

"Hey were matching." Ellen said smiling, reffereing to their checkered shirts.

"Yeah i picked it out especially for you." Mark said rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"Aww thats so cute." she said smiling. "So no mohawk yet?" She said again, causing Mark to rub his hand through his mohawkless hair.

"Not yet, its starting to grow back though, only a little bit though." He said smiling.

"Only a little bit." Ellen said laughing. "So season 2 episode 1 was a hit, Finn and Rachel getting together, Quinn getting back on the cheerios, Quinn Santana fight, Puck not being over Quinn yet, what is there to expect for the next episode?"

"I'm not sure how much of it i'm aloud to say, but i will tell you that it is a tribute from a very well known and popular artist."

"Ooh i'm excited." Ellen said interupting.

"Yeah its pretty good, most of the nation already know this but this episode Marks the first episode that Heather sings, so thats pretty good, she is so talented." Mark said smiling, he didnt know him mom was in the audience watching.

"i cant wait." Ellen said again.

"Yeah its pretty good."

"So do you sing in this?" She asked.

"I dont sing but i am involved in most of the songs."

"So who is singing then?"

"Heather, Naya, Lea, Kevin and Matt."

"That should be good, so that airs this Tuesday then?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So is this episode finsihed, have you finsihed filming this episode now?"

"Not yet there are a few more numbers and scenes we have to do, but they should be done by Thursday/Friday." He replied smiling. He turned his head a little. "Is that my mom?" He asked confused looking at the familer women in the front row.

"I'm not sure, Stand up Mark's mom." She stood up. Mark laughed and put his head down.

"Hi mom." He said shy.

"Hi Mark's mom, Didnt you tell him you were watching the show?" Ellen asked.

"No i thought i would suprise him." She said sitting back down.

"I'm suprised." Mark said, smiling and was a bit red.

"Aww how cute, Okay so back to us, so Naya was mentioned before, so come on spill the beans." Ellen said smiling and shoving him a little bit.

Mark laughed a little and sighed.

"Me and Naya, Naya and me." Ellen interupted him.

"you know saying your names is not going to tell us about you two." She said causing the audience and Mark to laugh.

"haha no Naya and I are dating, weve been dating for about 3/4 weeks now." The audience 'Aww' As did Ellen.

"So is it going good for you two then?" She asked.

"Yeah its going great, She's amazing, funny, Beutiful she is everything a man needs." The audience once again 'Aww' Mark can be cute at times.

"Aww so what does mom think about this?" Ellen asked aiming at his mom.

"Oh i love Naya they make a great couple, and i want grandbabies already." his mom said laughing, Mark and ellen Laughed.

"So what about that then, any grandbabies for your mom's anytime soon?"

"No not yet sorry mom." He said laughing. "No erm i do want kids, but not just yet, i mean Naya is only 23 were both not ready, if we ever do if were still together which i think we will be it wont be until after glee." He said smiling.

"So are you two thinking about getting married then?" Mark was kinda overwhelmed at how fast people wanted them to go.

"Mabye some time in the future, i can definatly see myself spending the rest of my life with Naya." He said smiling, his mom started to fill up, she knew that he really loved Naya.

"Aww well lets hope so, okay so now we have some fan's who would like to ask some questions, so this is over the phone." Ellen said making sure that everyone knew how it was. "Okay so this Olivia from Tennessea on line 1. Hi Olivia can you hear me?" She said again.

"yes i can hear you ahhh oh my god." She said over the phone and excited.

Ellen laughed. "Okay so Olivia do you have anything to ask Mark."

"erm what was your favorite moment on glee so far including the first episode of season 2?" Mark sat back a little and rubbing his hands together.

"My favorite thing? Hmm thats a tuff one, i guess in season one it probably would be firing the paintballs at Cory and the makeout scenes." He said raising his eyebrows causing people to laugh. "First episode would probably be performing empire state of mind, i loved rapping in that yeah that was dope." He said smiling.

"Okay thankyou Mark, nice talking to you." Olivia said.

"You too." He said smiling.

"Okay so makeout scenes uhh?" Ellen laughed as did Mark. "Okay so this is Brianna from New York. Can you hear us Brianna?"

"Yes i can hear you, i cant believe i'm talking to you guys ahhh." They laughed. "Erm my Question for Mark is what do you and Puck have in common?" Mark laughed a little scratching the top of his head.

"not much, probably the mohawk and Santana." He said laughing, as did Brianna. "No erm, Puck is the complete opposite to me, i'd say the things we have in common, is we can both play guitar and sing."

"Obvisouly." Ellen said smiling.

"Yeah" Mark laughed. "Our extremely good looks." He smirked "Puck can be a real sweet guy when he wants to be and i'm kinda a sweet guy."

"Okay thankyou Mark." Brianna said.

"No problem."

"Okay we only have time for one more. So this is Cassidy from San francissco. Can you hear us?"

"Yes i can hear you."

"Good what is your question for Mark?"

"My Question is what was the best moment with Naya? OR your best moments?"

"when we were in Malia we kinda seperated from the group and had like our breakfast together and then we went in a sumbnarine so that was fun, Naya is such a fun person to be around, so i cant actually say what was my best, just generelly being with Naya makes my day so yeah thats kinda tuff to answer but that was one of my best moments."

"Thanks Mark that was so cute, you guys totally suit and you need to have our sallivera babies." Cassidy said laughing as did everyone else.

"Okay thanks guys thats all for today, join us next week when we have the wonderful hilary duff! Thanks to Mark and the rest of the crew goodbye and goodnight."

**Hey guys so next chapter Naya and Mark get into an argument and causes tension on set especially when they have a scene together.**


	9. oh the tension

**Hey guys, okay so this is set shooting the episode Never been kissed. Mark's Mohawk has grew back slightly, I'm not sure where mark was during duets and the rocky horror show so I'm just going to say he was getting surgery or something! : D Naya and Mark get into an argument causing tension on set, it dosnt help the fact that they have scenes together either.**

It was Sunday; the glee casts day off. Infact the glee cast had had all weekend of so it was all good. Naya had spend most of her time at Mark's looking after him as he had just had surgery on his leg which he had hurt during a basket ball game with the glee boys. He was much better now since he had had about 3 weeks off. His Mohawk had grown back a little and was ready to get back to work on glee again. Mark and Naya had made plans to go hang out since it was there last day off work. Naya was getting ready, She put on denim shorts, and white tank top and her white ankle converse, she had let her hair fall down and had a put a little bit of makeup on. She walked out of her apartment and into her car, driving to Marks. When she arrived she heard music and a lot of people talking coming from his apartment, at one point she even thought she had heard Chord. She walked up to his door pretty confused and rang the doorbell, Mark answered.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"Go were?" Mark asked pretty confused.

"We made plans to go to the movies." Naya said trying to re jog his memory.

"Oh hi Naya." Chord said as he walked past the door with a beer in his hand.

"You forgot didn't you." She said a bit pissed off.

"Yeah babe I'm sorry, can we do it some other time, I've already made plans to go fishing with the lads." Mark said he felt a bit guilty but he wasn't going to quit it.

"But we had this planned since Monday." She said all upset and a bit gutted because she really wanted to go.

"Babe I'm sorry we've already booked the boats I can't not go." He said feeling really bad now.

"You know what just forget it, I'll go by myself!" She said walking off.

"Naya." Mark said stepping out of his door.

"No Mark just forget it, I was the one with you every single night after your surgery, making sure you were alright and keeping you company, even if I had things planned I would go out of my way to help you, all's I'm asking for is this one day where just me and you can go and watch a movie and eat popcorn and do what normal couples do, but that's okay! Now I know who you really care about." She said walking off, not letting him finish and getting into her car. Mark just sighed rubbed his Mohawk and walked back in to his apartment. Naya drove to Heather's she was so angry with Mark. She knocked on her door, and when Heather answered she was still in her pyjamas.

"Oh hey NayNay What you doing here?" Heather asked hugging her.

"It's like 12:30 and your still in you Pyjamas." Naya said smiling as she hugged her.

"Its Sunday, I'm aloud." Heather said as she closed the door behind Naya and Sat on her couch, Naya joined her. "So what's up?" Heather asked clearly knowing that Naya was upset.

"Well Mark and I planned to go the movies today, and when I turned up at his door, he told me he and the glee boys had planned to go fishing and that they had already booked the boats so he cant come with me." Naya said she was trying not to be upset of a stupid thing.

"I love Mark but that's not very fair." Heather said feeling a bit of Sympathy for her.

"Well he forgot."

"He is just a stupid boy, I wouldn't let him get to you." Heather said trying to cheer her up.

"I mean I even stopped my plans with my sister and Lea to go and look after him, and I even let him get to second base and he goes and does that to me, such a jerk." She said rest her elbow on the top of Heather's sofa and putting her hand through her hair.

"Second base huh?" Heather said groping Santana's chest as a joke.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"So have you let him get to homerun yet?" Heather asked smiling and trying to cheer her up.

"Nope it's more like French, feel, finger, fuck." The girls laughed at Naya's comment. "I've only let him get to feel but if he thinks he's gunna get more after this then he can think again." Naya said smiling, Heather always did cheer her up. "You don't think I'm over reacting do you?" Naya asked again.

"No if my boyfriend done that to me I'd probably act like you and worse aha." Heather laughed. Naya just smiled a little.

"Go get dressed, so we can go out somewhere." Naya said tapping Heather's leg. Heather jumped of the couch and they ended up going to mall and brought loads of new clothes. Naya had got a text from Mark apologising but she ignored it and that is the one thing Mark hates is people ignoring him. Naya had so much fun with Heather, at one point she even thought that this would have been better than what she had planned with Mark.

That night, Naya had got into bed and put the T.V on it was about 9:30pm, she grabbed her phone and decided to tweet.

_ NayaRivera-Had such a lovely day with my girl HeMo! Now snuggling up in bed with my pooch! How has your day been? : D _

She lay in bed flicking through the channels when her phone rang, it was Mark she sighed and answered it.

"What?" She said not impressed.

"Why did you ignore me before?" He asked a bit pissed.

"When?" She asked confused.

"When I text you." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you and I didn't want you to make my day any worse than it already was." She said bitchy back, it wasn't Santana Bitchy but it was bitchy.

"You know I hate it when people ignore me." He said angry.

"You know I hate it when I make plans and they change, hmm that's happened quite a lot this week and they all involved you, thanks for that Mark." She said angry back, neither of them was racing their voices, but they could tell that they were annoyed with eachother.

"I didn't ask you to come and look after me! You done that yourself being the clingy girlfriend you are!" Mark knew he had crossed the line.

"Well sorry for making sure your okay, I wont do it next time and then you will have a go at me saying I'm the worst girlfriend In the world because I didn't even bother to make sure you were fine, Anyway I don't want to talk to you anymore, I'm going to bed!" She said now raising her voice.

"Whatever." Mark said as he put the phone down. Santana threw her Iphone onto the empty half of her double bed.

"He is such a jerk." She said to her dog before turning off her T.V and snuggling up into her pillow. Sure it was early but she was getting up at 5:30am for glee, so she needed her sleep otherwise she would be even more bitchy tomorrow. She hated arguing with Mark, she loved him too much to stay angry at him, Mark felt the same way but they were both tuff people and none of them wanted to raise the flag any time soon.

Santana woke up to the familiar sound of her alarm. She was in no mood at all today and too make things worse she had many scenes with Mark. She just pushed it aside knowing that her fellow glee cast members would make her happy, even if Mark weren't. She got dressed into Black leggings and a denim shirt with black heeled ankle boots, she made herself a coffee fed her dog and got into her car. She arrived at paramount studios the same time as Mark, she parked her car and completely ignored him, she didn't even look at him, Mark looked at her but didn't have any expression on his face. She went to her trailer to get her hair and makeup done.

"Where's Mark he's usually in here?" Naya's makeup artist said.

"Oh were kinda not speaking to eachother at the moment." She said nicely but in a sneaky bitchy way at the mention of it.

"Oh well whatever it is I'm sure you too will be back to your normal selves soon."

"I dunno, where both too stubborn to forgive eachother so easily." She said smiling as she took a sip of her coffee. They all arrived in the choir room, they took there seats and just sat back talking for a while before Ryan came in a told them what he wanted to do. Bradley Buecker was directing this episode, but he hadn't arrived yet so they were just waiting on him. Naya was sat at the back of the choir room talking to Heather and Amber. Lea, Jenna and Dianna were talking with Cory, Harry and Chord. Kevin was sat with Mark. Mark and Naya weren't talking at all, and there was so much tension between them everyone in the room could feel it. Mark could feel Naya's horrible glares his way and when she had stopped looking at him, she could feel his cold stares on her. She just pushed it aside and hoped that this wouldn't affect the show and her acting.

"Okay guys Bradley is here so lets give it your all, Matt take it away." Ryan said smiling. Everyone got into there assigned seats for that particular day.

"And Action." Bradley said.

"Alright guys lets get down to business, first lets welcome back Noah Puckerman." Matthew said as Mr Schue. The camera turned to Mark who was wearing military boots, green pants and a tight black top, with both is ears pierced. They were just clip in ones. Everyone clapped. As mark through a punch at Kevin Aka Artie with out actually hitting him. "Puck I hope your time in Juvie as taught you a lesson in right and wrong?" Matthew said again.

"Are you kidding me, I ruled that place, all I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day." Mark said as Puck. Naya looked at him as he was saying his line.

"Wow what a catch can't believe I ever let you go." Dianna said as the wonderful Quinn Fabray.

After a few more lines Naya finally had something to say.

"Okay hold up like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." She said laughing as Chris playing Kurt looked at her.

They finished that scene and Mark and Kevin had a scene leading onto Chris and Max. Scenes after scenes kept on coming, they were all in the choir room again and then the boys were in an empty classroom. Naya just wanted it to be over so she wouldn't have to deal with Mark, and to top it all off it was only 7:30am they were usually on set until 10pm. Which meant she would be with Mark all day.

It came to the point where Puck and Artie were about to sing one love in the courtyard, Naya was pretty nervous because she and Heather had to go onto the same set as them, even though they weren't actually talking in that scene, she thought she was over reacting but she couldn't help it.

"You and I are gunna take this doe and go on a double date with Santana and Brittany to the stix." Mark said looking at Naya and Heather and then back at Kevin again, he was quite nervous for the scenes with them aswell. He didn't want to mess them up because of everything that happened.

It was time for the scene with the girls, everyone was pretending to sew something together.

"Wait something is defiantly wrong…Why isn't Rachel talking?" Naya said, the girls looked at her.

"Yeah she should totally be bossing us around right now." Heather said afterwards. Lea said her line, and Naya's heart was pumping a bit because Mark and Kevin were about to come in.

"SPIES!" Lea shouted, as they walked in.

"Lighten up where here to talk to Santana and Brittany…Remember don't trust your instincts." Mark said as he wheeled Kevin in. Heather looked at them and Naya sighed flirtatiously as she slowly sat up in a flirtatious way looking at Mark.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" Naya said looking at Mark.

"All I can say is is that I don't want a long term relationship with either of you especially Brittany since I'm not inlove with her." Kevin said folding his arms.

"Do you guys wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Heather asked as Brittany, Naya smiled.

"Not really." Mark said looking at them.

"Oh." Naya said as Santana abit disappointed.

"Tell you what you two show up at breadsticks tomorrow night around seven and if we don't find hotter chicks to date tonight we might show up." Mark said staring at Naya, who breathed funny.

"You are totally cool." Naya said shaking her head a little.

"Awesome." Heather added.

It was time for a break and everyone was chilling in the choir room, Naya and Heather were sharing this salad. They were laughing and joking until Mark came in and then she went silent, everyone noticed and it was very uncomfortable. Everyone sat there for about 5 minutes in silence until Heather spoke up.

"Okay so were all gunna leave now and let you two work out your problems." She said standing up, everyone left and Naya shot looks at Heather, but they were joking about nasty looks. Naya sat at one end of the room, eating her salad and Mark on the other, they were facing eachother.

"Sooo." Mark said whilst looking up. None of them were ready to apologise yet.

"Well talk." Naya said shaking her head a little and taking a bit of her salad.

"Why do I have to talk?" Mark said.

"Because you're the man and you should be apologising." Naya replied.

"I'm not apologising, I didn't do anything wrong." Mark said, Naya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you forgetting about re arranging our plans and then calling me a clingy girlfriend?" She said folding her arms.

"Are you going to apologise for completely ignoring me?"

"I had a right to ignore you."

"Well then it looks like none of us are going to apologise." Mark said.

"Your such an ass, can we just be civil to eachother for now so we don't make everyone else feel weird and the scenes turn out good we can talk about it later." She said standing up.

Mark sighed. "I'm a loveable ass though." Naya laughed a little but rolled her eyes at the same time. "Yeah sounds good to me, shall we hug it out?" He said standing up and jokingly putting his arms out.

"What do you think?" Naya said rolling her eyes like Santana and walking off leaving Mark smirking. The rest of their scenes together were really good, Mark thought Naya looked smoking in the leather outfits, and when the boys were performing their song, they had to be all lovey dovey making hearts out of their hands to eachother, they never really spoke about It that night, they had completely forgot because they had so much fun on set, They were just back to there normal selves. Smiling, happy and flirting.

**Hope you enjoyed please review! : D**


	10. Glaad

**Hey guys so i have skipped this story a couple of months! its the day were Naya hosts the Glaad awards in San franssico. I'm making it my own and she has an interview in the morning the same day on the wendy williams show! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**A/N: I have skipped time so that i can get further into the story! :D Hope thats okay! oh and there is some questions for y'all to answer at the bottom! :D **

Naya was getting ready for the Wendy Williams Show, It was 10am. She was asked to do it later on in the night but she couldnt because she was hosting the Glaad awards in San franssico so she had to fly over there straight after her interview. Naya was in her dressing her room. She had on a Jeannie Stretch Crop Top with a Gold All-Over Sequined Skirt with heeled Black Studded Ankle Boots. She had her hair wavvy with one side over her shoulder and the other side resting on her back. She put in some black studded earings with a gold and black necklace and a bangles.

"Please welcome onto the stage the wonder, the lovley Naya Rivera." Everyone cheered as Naya walked onto the stage. She was smiling and Wavving and knew that everyone was watching back home.

"Hi." Naya said threw the screams.

"Dosnt she look wonderful." Wendy said after hugging her and then both sitting down. The crowd cheered at one point someone had even said 'Marry me Naya' They both just laughed.

"So last time you came on the show, you were very nervous as it was your first time by yourself, how do you feel this time round?" Wendy asked as Naya slung one leg over the other and place both hands on her knees.

"I still am but we all get nervous...i hope." Naya said smiling.

"Yes i'm pretty nervous." Wendy said smiling.

"You, Why are you?" Naya asked laughing a little.

"I'm not to sure." They laughed. "So talk about your charactor's developement, she is dealing with the fact that she loves Brittany tell us about that." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I mean Santana is going through i ruff time dealing with who she is, and trying to hide it, but yeah i mean she knows what she wants and knows that she loves Brittany but she has not yet come to the point of knowing how to deal with those type of feelings and so she acts out being her usual bitchy self." Naya said laughing after.

"Well Santana wouldnt be Santana without her bitchy insults." Wendy said smiling, as everyone laughed including Naya.

"No she definatly wouldnt." Naya said smiling.

"What-Whats it like getting to be Santana like her insults how she is just in genrel?"

"Oh my gosh its so fun playing Santana, she has the coolest lines and i just love playing a bitch, i always look forward to reading the scripts." Naya said smiling.

"So what is your favorite Santana line or insult?" Wendy asked again.

"Oh my gosh there is so many, i love all the lines she says but one of my favorites is when Puck comes back out of Juvie and he is like showing off and stuff and i just say you should be our nations president." Everyone laughes. "No they are all really good but i couldnt pick one, there is just too many." She said again moving into a different position.

"There are quite of few good ones." Wendy said smiling. "So are you heading to San Fransisco after this?" Wendy said smiling.

"Yes, Yes i am i'm hosting the glaad awards which is very exciting." Naya said excited and smiling.

"Well good luck with that, i think i will tune into that later."

"Aww thankyou."

"So before Santana conffessed her love for Brittany She was very protective and jealous if Puck had another girl. Lets take a look." Wendy said as a clip of Santana and Puck came on the screen, it was from the episode showmance, in Celibicy club with the balloon and then it swtiched to silly love songs when Santana was telling Lauren that she had eyes for her man and it switched off. Naya laughed at the first.

"You were getting pretty close in the Celebicy club." Wendy said smiling.

"Oh my gosh i was so nervous for that scene, Mark and I barely knew eachother and he basically was grinding on me and i was just like, Awkwarddd." She said saying 'awkward' in a silly voice.

"Well you are very close now." Wendy said smiling and nudgeing her. Naya scratched her head.

"Actually Mark and I broke up a couple days ago." she said upset. Wendy and everyone else's face dropped some people even 'aww'.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"We just, were better as friends, like i said last time we were never a serious thing. I think we might be like Puck and Santana, on-off you know." Naya said keeping a straight face.

"Aww well thats a shame." Wendy said. Naya laughed.

"I'm totally kidding." Everyone laughed and smiled including Wendy. "Mark and I are one hundred percent together." Naya said in histerics.

"How dare you." Wendy said joking about.

"I'm sorry." Naya said calming down.

"So how serious are you two?" Wendy asked.

"Mabye you should ask Santana's new bling on her finger." Naya said putting her hand out, everyone had cheeread and were smiling.

"Aww engaged congratulations!" Wendy said smiling and hugging her.

"Thankyou." Naya said smiling.

"So when did he pop the question?" Wendy asked excited.

"Erm two months ago, Febuary 14th." Naya said smiling.

"Valentines day aww thats so sweet, so have you guys set a date yet"? She asked again.

"Nope not yet, so far he has just put the ring on my finger." Naya laughed. "No erm we are just going to get through the next few episodes of glee and season 3 before we start to decide anything yet."

"okay well thankyou for coming on the show we have to let you go a bit early and congratulations to you and Mark i wish the best for you both."

XXXXXX

It was time for the glaad awards, Naya had completly changed her outfit and because she had done the interview live earlier, the paparazzi was shooting loads of questions about her engagement whilst she was on the red carpet. Naya was about to go onto the stage when she got a text from Mark.

_Good luck babe, watching you hope you make a fool of yourself? No joking, and nice joke earlier ;) Love you!-Mark._

Naya smiled she didnt have time to text back because she had to go on.

"Hi everybody, Hi welcome and thankyou everyone i'm so excited, i love you too." Naya said back to a person in the crowd who had shouted that they loved her, she smiled and had her hands together. "And honered to be here." She said carrying on. "Hosting the glaad media awards in San Fransisco." She said excited everyone clapped as did she. "I love this town like i'm having the best time." She said smiling and excited, she was very nervous and so her hands where shaking and she had to keep moving them so no one would notice so she clapped again. "You, Thankyou, you may know me from glee which has been called the gayest show on television, i'm pretty sure they mean that in a good way." She laughed. "So i play the majestic, mean girl" Everyone cheered and she laughed a little. "The lucious ladyloving Santana." Everyone cheered. "I love her storyline and so are all of the fans, and for those who dont watch the show A. Kill yourself and B as if." She said laughing and smriking as everyone else did. "What you should know is that Santana is inlove with her best female friend Brittany, Thus making me 'Lebanease'." She said smiling. Everyone laughing. "Whats awesome about Brittana and the relationships on glee is that its not just for the ratings. I truleyy beleive that Santana loves Brittany, and Kurt loves Blaine, And Finn loves Rachel and Quinn and Puck loves himself, like he really loves himself...So does Mark, If he ever says that he and Puck have nothing in common he is blaintly lying to you they both love themselves and i am going to be in some trouble later as he is watching this back in LA Whoopsies." She said smiling and looking down a little. Everyone laughed and whistled and the mention of Mark. After talking and talking and getting laughs and wolf wistles and claps she finally came to the end.

"I have a confession i actually came here thinking this was the glee awards and i though i was gunna get given awards, for say things like most memorable performance of landslide or best cheerio ponytail." She said putting her hand under hair and smiling. "and dont forget most outstanding makeout partner on television, which i havent had a few complaints so if you want your Santana Smooches meet me outside." She said laughing. Everyone cheered. "I even had an acceptance speech prepared which i will pull out of my tits if you dont mind, i'm sure you wont." She said as everyone laughed and she pulled a peice of paper out of her chest.

"Mark wont mind." She heard someone shout, she laughed.

"I'm sure he wont." she said winking. After reading it out she then got closer to finsihed her speech.

"And that girl who everyone thinks is me on pretty little liars." She said smiling. "I want to say playing Gay is good in everyway, and hopefully the huge increase of gay and lesbian charactors will lead to more derverse and transgender inclusive storylines." She said smiling.

"And to the rest of hollywood, you've been gleed baby." she said smiling as everyone cheered. She wavved and smiled and walked off. She was soo happy. Her plane ride home seemed like forever even though it was only a couple hours. She arrived back in LA where she got alot of paparazzi taking her photos. Instead of driving to her apartment, she drove to Marks. She knocked on the door, by now it was about 12am. He opened it in just his shorts, he had fell asleep on the couch watching some show that he didnt even know the name off. Naya hugged him.

"Hey fiance?" She said kissing his cheek.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked backwards into his apartment and closing his door still in the hug.

"So what have you been doing today?" She asked pulling out of the hug.

"Not much, went to my moms, came back, X box with Chord, you?" He asked smiling as they both sat on the couch.

"Oh i had an interview with Wendy and then to host the glaad awards it was pretty fun." she said smiling.

"Oh yeah i caught a glimpse of that before, i really do love myself dont i." He said tickiling her. She laughed and pushed his hands of her stomach. Mark dragged her up so she was sitting up. She slung her legs over him and she pulled him down so he was ontop of her. They were kissing. Naya still had her coat on where Mark only had his shorts on. Mark moved to Naya's neck and put his hands around her waist and she grabbed his bare neck and pulled it up to her face again. She kissed him and Mark lifted her up and walked them into his bedroom. They had done what they wanted to do and they were lying in bed together, Mark had put his boxers on and Naya had put on of his shirts on that practiclly drown her and she had put underwear on. Naya was sitting up a little resting on her elbow whilst stroking her hand over Mark's stomach. Mark had one arm at the back of his head and the other around Naya.

"our babies will be sooo cute." Naya said smiling.

"Yeah they will be, but some time in the future, way in the future." He said smiling. Naya smiled and slouched onto his chest, she could feel his heartbeat on her head and she could hear it. She laughed a little.

"Well whenever we have them they will be pretty cute." She said smiling.

"Yeah they will." Mark replied smiling.

They fell asleep after talking for hours and hours, Naya was cuddled into Mark and Mark protectivly had hold of her, They were talking about there future and things. Naya would never admit it but she wanted kids now, she had turned 24 a couple months ago and she always said she wanted a baby when she was 25. Secretly Mark wanted one now too, He didnt want to be like 40 when he had one and 28 was a suitble age to have a child. They were talking about buying a house together and having their wedding in Malia but only as a joke, however they did want it abroad.

**Short i know, but i would just like you to answer these Questions please.**

**A-Should Naya get caught pregnant now? **

**B-Should they get married first? **

**C-How should they react? Along as the cast? **

**D-What was your favorite thing about this chapter and why?**

**Please answer these questions and review thankyou! :D **


	11. Dianna undercover

**Hey okay so i know i havnt let y'all have time to review sorry about that but i did get a review saying that Naya should get pregnant in the middle of season 3 after their wedding so that is what i'm going to do thankyou! If you havnt reviewd the last chapter i would ask you too review both chapters please and i really appreciate it, okay so this shooting episode 2 of glee season 3 :D I am also skipping time because that way i have got more to write about and the story is continueous and more exciting bits can appear for y'all! haha enjoy and review.**

Naya and the glee cast were in the choir room pratting about, even Dianna who was in her skank clothes and pink hair. Naya was sitting next to Dianna, Mark and Amber. Well Amber was sitting behind them, but Naya and Dianna were turning around to talk to her. Mark was talking to Cory and Kevin who was sat next to him and Kevin in front. Just then Ryan came in with a women who had two twin girls in her arms.

"Morning guys, so i would like to introduce you too our two new cast members, is this Isabelle and Samantha Kahle they are playing Beth Corcoran." Everyone smiled and clapped they were so cute. Ryan had asked, Mark, Dianna and Idina to come down and hold them so that the girls were used to them when they were on screen. Naya smiled at how good Mark was with one of the twins, it made her really think about how good of a father he would be and now that she was almost 25 and Mark had just turned 29 they were at a good age.

"Okay guys i would like to start of with the Shelby/Puck/Beth scene as these girls can only work for a few amount of hours, lets head to set, the rest of you can stay in here go over lines? Or you can come and watch but no distractions otherwise i will have to kick you out, sorry." Ryan said smiling a little. Dianna, Naya, Heather, Kevin, Jenna and Chris had came to watch whilst the others were all on the swings or something outside.

"And ACTION" Brad shouted.

The doorbell rang and Idiana went to get it, she looked through the peep hole and looked back on Beth who was sleeping in the crib. she opened the door.

"Hey, i hope its okay that i just stopped by." Mark said as Puck walking in.

"How do you know where i live?" Idiana asked as Mark closing the door.

"Uhm i have friends in Law and forcement." Mark said as he walked past Beth's crib, He stared at it.

"Noah i told you i want you to be apart of Beth's life but on my terms, you can just barge in on me like this." Idina said as the two made there way to the table, Naya smiled.

"Here's a drug test, see totally clean, i also havnt had a drink since we talked besides beer, i even did some homework turns out nepolian not just a dessert he was a real dude." Mark said, Everyone smiled a little on that bit.

Shelby was about to say her line but the baby had cried to early so they had to redo the scene. This was the third shot, because in the second shot Idiana had walked into the side of the counter and caused Mark to forget his line because he was laughing.

"I'd do anything, anything to prove to you that i can be in her life please just give me the chance." Mark said as the baby looked at him.

"And thats a rap good guys." Brad said smiling everyone clapped and the baby playing Beth was passed back to her mother. Mark and Idina walked off the set and to the other members of cast.

"You'd make a good dad." Naya whispered into his ears as they hugged.

"Are you getting broody?" Mark asked smiling because just latley that was all she was talking about.

"Nope." Naya said trying to hide the fact that she was.

Scenes after scene came and it was time for the Mark/Dianna scene in the bathroom.

"Menthol one hundreds, really skank?"

"You cant be in here its the girls bathroom." Dianna said as she stopped applying her eyeliner and then looked back at Mark.

"I'm always here Stalls are cleaner...Hey you need to loose the Skank act and get it together." Mark said pushing her a little.

"Look everyone needs to leave me alone because this is who i am." Dianna said as they were facing eachother now.

"You look like a real house wife of areno...I saw Beth."

"So."

"She's perfect she looks just like you." They had finished there scene in one shot and afterwards they hugged.

"Sorry if i hit my Cookie to hard." He said hugging her.

"Nope its okay." Dianna said smiling as she pulled out of the hug.

"Naya is shooting her scene now isnt she?" Mark asked as they walked outside to get some food from the buffet.

"Yeah i think why?" Dianna asked confused.

"Good so i can talk to you without her popping up anywhere." Mark laughed, Dianna smiled.

"Whats up?"

"Well just latley all she has been talking about how i would be a good dad and stuff so i'm kinda hinting on that she wants a kid but when i ask her she says no, so you kinda have to talk her into to telling you, seen as how your like her lil bestie and all." Mark said smiling and pushing her a little whilst they got some food.

"Well she is right about that one, you will make a good dad." Dianna smiled "And anything for my ookie." Dianna said. It was time for a break for the whole cast and The boys were playing basket ball and some of the girls were sitting down eating their sandwhiches and talking or watching the boys play. Dianna and Naya however were sat on the bleachers talking.

"So i saw your face when Mark had old of the baby playing Beth, you so want one." Dianna said nudgeing her a little. Naya laughed. Looking over at the boys playing basket ball.

"I dont i just thought he looked so cute with her." Naya said looking at her salad before dipping her fork into it and taking a bit out before eating it.

"Naya who are you trying to kid, babe your my bestfriend you so want one." Naya smiled and finally gave in.

"Okay Fine i want one, okay. I just, we were talking and Mark said after glee, but i dont think i can wait that long, i just really really wanna be a mom already." Naya said smiling.

"You will be someday Naya and the best one aswell." Dianna said smiling.

"I dont think i can take you seriously when your dressed like that." Naya said smiling, reffereing to her Skank outfit.

"Well take me seriously, because its true." Dianna smiled, as did Naya.

"Well its not going to happen anytime soon, because its not like Mark wants one." Naya said a bit upset.

"He does, he just thinks he dosnt because he's scared." Dianna said trying to cheer her up.

"I know." Naya said looking at her and sighing.

"Hey you could always just sleep with him and not use protection and if it happens that way he cant do anything about it." Dianna said laughing.

"Thats actually not a bad idea." Naya said smiling.

"It was a joke."

"Yeah but it was a pretty good one." Naya said hugging her friend, before walking down the bleachers with Dianna holding hands. They joined the group and Naya joined Jenna and Heather. Dianna joined, Amber and Vanessa. Mark took a look at Dianna and Dianna smiled at him as if she was telling him she knew what what was up. Mark smiled as he continued to play. Everyone was going back to set, Dianna and Mark held back.

"So by the looks of your face, she opend up to you." Mark said smiling as he watched Naya give Heather a pickyback, back to set.

"she definatly wants one, and she's worried about glee and you not wanting one." Dianna said smiling.

"Oh right, well we couldnt exactly have one in the middle of shooting glee, its like way to much dancing and things." Mark said.

"Yeah i know, she really wants one, mabye she just needs a little time, she is gunna have a busy year this year shooting glee and stuff and recording her album so mabye she will realize that having one now will be too much stress." Dianna said she cared for both her friends and when Naya had her mind set on something she didnt care how long it took she would do it, but she would never think of the consequenses afterwards. A child now would be to much stress for Naya and Mark and they might even have to quit the show which none of them want.

"Yeah mabye your right." He replied.

"So are you guys even looking for a house yet?" Dianna asked. Mark shook his head and smiled. "Are you serious, your getting married in a couple of months, Naya wants a kid and you aint even living together." Dianna said laughing, Mark and Naya had set a date.

"I know thats something we really need to start doing." Mark said smiling. "Thanks Di."

"Your welcome." Dianna said smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed and review! :D **


	12. Mrs Mark Salling

**Okay so Sallivera wedding :D YAY! ahah i looooooove them so much, This starts saying their vows and then the party afterwards, enjoy and review! :D **

Naya was standing in her Vera wang wedding dress. (The one Kate hudson was wearing in bridesmaids :D) Standing beside her were her 5 bestfriends and Sister in Beutiful baby blue Braidsmaid dresses. Mark was in a suit and standing beside him was his 5 bestfriends. They were holding hands as everyone was watching. Dianna was crying and Lea put an arm around her comforting her. Heather and Dianna were the closest standing to Naya. The whole glee cast were there including Ryan and the other producers and writers. Naya was quite nervous and Mark could see, because her hands start to shake. He grabbed them so it wasnt noticeable. Naya smiled at him through her vail, he thought she looked beautiful. The sun was beaming down and Naya couldnt of asked for a better day. Marks mom had said that it was his grandmother looking down on them and being there for him and Naya. It really got to Mark because he loved his grandmother so much, she was one of the most important women in his life. It was May second and they were getting married that day because they just both really loved the day May second, they didnt know why and it fit in with shootig glee. The day before the episode Choke had came out so they wouldnt miss it. They actually had a mashed up batchler and batchlerette party watching the show and drinking.

"Do you take Mark Wayne Salling take this women to become your wife?" The preist asked.

"I do." He said smiling and holding her hands not looking at anyone else but her.

"And do you Naya Marie Rivera take this man to become your husband?" He asked again. Naya smiled and squeezed Mark's hands tighter.

"I do." she said smiling, they placed the rings on eachothers fingers.

"i now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." MArk lifted up Naya's Vail and kissed her everyone clapped and cheered. Heather, Lea and Dianna were all crying now and the others were smiling. Naya's and Mark's moms where also crying.

Everyone then went outside for proffesional photos which would be featured in the okay magazines. They took photos of Naya and Mark, Naya and Mark's side of the family and another of her with her family, and the same with Mark and Naya's Family and his own. Then they took photos, of the bridesmaids and bestmen together, the bride and the bridesmaid. The bride and the bestmen. The groom and the brides maids and the groom and the best men. The bride and the groom with all of the bridesmaids. The whole guests and they took pictures of Mark and Naya hugging eachother and kissing. Naya threw her flowers before getting into the limosuine with Mark. Lea had caught it, and it was wierd because she was dating Cory and he had been thinking about it for a while. In the limosuine they shared a champagne and kisses and they were laughing and smiling.

_NayaRivera-From now on i will be known as Naya Marie Salling, i love my hubby sooo much. This really is a perfect day! 3_

Naya had tweeted it off of her phone, which phones were band but she couldnt help it. They got out Mark first and then helping Naya out but holding her hand. Everyone cheered and was throwing confetti everywhere. Naya and Mark had said that the after party would be private as they didnt want the paparazzi or 'ok' photographers to be there 24/7 it wasnt fair to the people who werent used to that type attention and they wanted their day to be just them two aswsell.

"Hello mrs Mark salling." Someone shouted which they could just about hear through the loud cheers of everyone. They walked inside and everyone sat down at the table's ready for the food. On the main table it was Naya and Mark, with Naya's mom and sister Nickayla on Naya's side and on Mark's side it was his mom and older brother Matt. The glee girls (Bridesmaids) sat on a table closest to the main table as did the glee boys (Bestmen). Mark's brother Matt stood up and made a toast.

"Okay so i was told to make a toast and to stay sober until i after i do the toast, so i'm gunna get through this as fast as i can so i can get compeltely smashed." Everyone laughed a little. "No i'm totally kidding, but i am shitting myself doing this." Everyone laughed again. "Mark is the youngest child in our family so as big brother i had the fantastic role of making his life hell and tutoring him, those were the good days. I remember one year me and my bestmate were playing with army in our backyard and we tied Mark up to the tree and preteneded that he was our hostage, we through dirt and worms at him, gosh come to think of it i was quite harsh, sorry bro." Naya burst out laughing causing everyone to laugh. "Ever since Mark got his first guitar i knew he would make it far and be a big star." Matt was interupted by Cory.

"Bro that ryhmes." Everyone laughed, Lea found it cute when her boyfriend would make silly comments like that.

"Poet and i didnt even know it." Matt said smiling and winking. "I'm so proud of you Mark, i'm proud to say your my little brother and no matter what i got your back, always have and i always will." He said looking at Mark who smiled and nodded at him. Mark's mom was crying. "To the right of me i have got an amazing sister in-law and an amazing whole new family, these people are the nicest funniest people alive and i couldnt of asked for a better group of people as my inlaws." Naya blew him a kiss and smiled. "So yeah i'm gunna leave it at that so Nickalya can make her speech and y'all can eat your food quicker." Everyone clapped as he sat down. Mark put and arm around his brother as they hugged and the pulled away. Nickayla stood up.

"Whoo okay, i so nervous right now. Okay were to start, erm okay Naya. I have watched Naya grow up into a beautiful young women, she has worked so hard to get were she is today and truley deserves every moment of it." Naya smiled and looked up at her sister, her eyes were filling up. "All my life i have aspired to be like Naya, not only is she my older sister, but she is my inspiration, my idol, my bestfriend, my worst enemy and everything else you could possibly think off, i love you so much and i am so proud of you." Nickayla said tearing up Naya was crying. "Mark i'm really proud to say that i am now apart of your family and i love you all, thankyou." Nickayla said bursting into tears. Naya got up and the two sisters shared a long emotional hug. Everyone had there food and it was time to dance. Everyone was happy dancing and singing along to everysong that came on even if they didnt know it. Everyone was drinking.

"Okay time for the first dance of the bride and groom and Lea Michele will be singing the song, she sang on glee for one Finn hudson. Without you." Everyone clapped as Lea stood up on the microphone.

"This is for my two bestfriends, i love you guys and congratulations." Lea said as they music started. Mark walked up to Naya and grabbed her hand as they walked onto the dance floor everyone clapped. She slung her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her lower back.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you two." Mark replied as she put her head into the crook of his neck. Dianna was taking pictures infact everyone was. When the pace started to pick up a little, they were laughing and joking about doig the dance. Naya even got Heather onto the dance floor dancing with her and Mark got Chord. They swapped so that Heather was with Chord even though they werent dating and Mark and Naya were back together. They were kissing on the dance floor. Everyone had filled up the dance floor now, couples were dancing together. Cory and Nickayla were dancing together, in a joking way. Amber and Dianna were dancing with Chris and Jenna was dancing with Vanessa. It came to the end of the song and everyone clapped as it finsihed, and then clapped Lea for her singing and then Mark and Naya for their first dance. They shared on last kiss before the music started again. This time it was sterio hearts that was sung by, Dianna, Chord, Amber and Samual they all took to the stage, Naya and Mark wanted them to take a break from singing and enjoy the night but none of them mind and really wanted to Naya and Mark appreciated it all. Naya was dancing with her sister and Mark was talking and drinking with his friends. Everyone was dancing and singing along and drinking. Half way through the song Mark walked over to Naya and Nikkayla and put his hands around Naya's waist from behind.

"I'm robbing her for a bit kay." Mark said Nikkayla, who was smiling.

"Sure, just dont take to long." Mark laughed and hugged Nickayla picking her up in the process. That night everyone was drinking and singing and dancing and laughing. A Few people had to go because of babysitting and things like that, a few of the Naya and Mark's friends outside of glee where there, Their familes where and the whole glee cast were so it was still pretty packed. Naya walked up to Ryan and Hugged him.

"Congratulations NayNay love you soo much." Ryan said smiling, they both had had a drink.

"I love you two Ryan, thankyou for everything, for creating glee, for casting Mark, for everything, i appreciate everything, i owe you." She said smiling.

"Thankyou for everything Naya you really have done yourself, myself and everyone else proud." Naya smiled and hugged him again.

"Well now you gotta dance." She said dragging Ryan up, he was refusing at first but once she got Lea to help drag him up he had no choice. They were all dancing and Cory, Chord, Harry and Mark along side Matt Morrison where doing some crazy dance moves which made everyone laugh. Dijon was there aswell he was dancing and catching up with the cast, it was a real good night. By 11:30pm everyone was drunk. Naya was sat with Chord, Cory, Heather, Lea and Dijon they were all very drunk and they were laughing and talking.

"Cory what was that before." Naya said overpowering the music and tryin to redo the move he was doing earlier. Heather and Lea laughed.

"Its my fail of a body ripple which Chord is dope at." He said slurring his words. Cory is so Funny when he was sober imagine it when he is drunk, well these guys didnt have to imagine it.

"What the fuck." Heather said laughing.

"What the fuck." Naya repeated in a funny voice.

"I so miss you guys." Dijon said smiling.

"we miss you to." Lea said as they all group hugged. Later on, Dianna, Mark, Vanessa, Heather and Kevin and Naya where playing volley ball with the balloons on the dance floor. It was Mark and Naya and Vanessa vs Dianna, Heather and Kevin. They had popped atleast 8 balloons, one actually popped on Vanessas lip which caused them to laugh. The DJ had put on the cha cha slide which everyone has to have on a wedding or a party in genrel. Everyone was dancing it on the stage Heather and Dianna had fell over, and Amber and Jenna were helping them get up. Naya took Mark over to the cake and grabbed a bit of cake and shoved it on his lips. She was laughing.

"Does it taste nice?" She asked. Mark looked shocked as Chocolate was falling of his mouth.

"Why dont you try some." MArk said grabbing some more cake and shoved in her face. She laughed.

"Yeah its nice, but mabye you got a better peice than me." she said smiling swinging her arms around his neck.

"Lets find out." He said kissing her. They were kissing for about 10 minutes before Naya choked on a bit of cake. They laughed. "You suit a cake mustache." Mark said smiling as he handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"So do you." She said smiling. They had decided not to go on a honeymoon, they wanted to, but not just yet whenever they felt like it they would. They had to shoot glee aswel so for the night they decided to stay in a real nice hotel and spend the whole day together the day after. It was time to go and everyone was drunk and hugging everyone. Naya had practiclly told everyone she had loved them like six times. They made there way back to the hotel room. Mark carried her bridal style into the room and she had kicked her shoes off in the process her hair was all down now instead of it up, it was wavvy. Naya got of the bed and got out of her wedding dress and put one of Mark's t-shirts. Mark took his shoes off as Naya checked her twitter. Most of the glee cast had tweeted on her and marks wall including some of the fans she smiled. She switched her phone off and switched Marks off, she poured them a both a glass of wine. Mark was sat on the end of the bed when Naya sat on him so she was facing him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her butt.

"So how does it feel to be a salling?" A drunken Mark asked.

"I love it, how does it feel to know your stuck with me the rest of your life?" She asked smiling.

"I can live, i've delt with worse." Naya playfully hit him and kissed him causing them to fall back. She wripped the buttos of Mark's shirt exposing his musicular chest and stomach. She smiled and kissed him again.

"This is the best day of my life." Naya said smiling.

"It sure is, i love you so much." Mark said as he kissed her neck.

"I love you two." Naya replied smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed and please reivew! :D **


	13. Promasauras BABY!

**Okay so i havnt been getting as many reviews i would of liked :'( hopefully we can change that! :D Filmimg prom-asauras. Naya is sick! :D **

It has been at least 4 days after the wedding and the episode prom-asauras was supposed to be out on Tuesday but Ryan has asked for it to be delayed until the Thursday as they hadnt finished filming it yet. They needed to film the actual prom scenes which take about a good 2/3 days. Everyone was in their prom outfits, all chosen by themselves.

It was time for Heathers performance of Dinosaur and everyone was gathered round either eating drinking, or dancing. Naya was with Amber and Jenna dancing and watching Heather.

"And Action." The music started and Heather started her performance, Everyone was singing and dancing along to it. They had to shoot it 2 times before they got it right because, one of the back up dancers had hurt her ankle but she was fine. After They shot the scene in the hotel room for the anti-prom it was time for Naya to sing, her song with Jenna and Heather who was now in her prom dress/tux. Mark couldnt go to the scene because like everyone else who was in the anti-prom if they were acidentilly shot in the scene then they would have to re do the whole thing which they didnt want to do.

After the performance of 'love you like a love song' they all had a break, Naya went to go sit on her chair with everyone, the whole cast were there this time. Dianna went to get a drink and Heather's hair dresser had went to put some more hairspray on Heather's hair as it had started to come out a little bit. Naya was sat next to it and caught a wiff of it and put her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, lifting up her dress in the process so she didnt fall or rip it. Mark and Jenna had saw and they both followed, turns out the clostest bathroom was the boys and no one was in there so it was okay. Jenna had grabbed Naya's hair whilst she was throwing up so she didnt get it in her hair, and Mark had gone back out to get her a class of water.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks." She said standing up and swilling her mouth out with water and then spitting it back in the toilet and flushing it. She then composed her self in the mirror again. She walked back out with them and her make up artist came to fix her make up, Ryan came up to the her two.

"Naya are you okay?" He asked knowing what just happened.

"Yeah yeah i'm fine." She said smiling. As her make up artisit re done her eyes.

"Will you be able to finish shooting today?" He asked again as MArk looked and her, Jenna was close by her aswell.

"YEah i should be okay, i think i might of just ate something a little funny."

"Okay well if you need to go again just go." He said smiling, Naya smiled a little she felt fine, she honestly just thought it was the smell of hairspray.

It was time for the Quinn, Santana scene.

"well i guess you deserved you know with being a crip an all." Naya said leaning on the desk smiling and hoping that she didnt throw up again.

"You know we really have had the dream high school careers, mega popular, doing whatever we wanted...who ever we wanted." Dianna said turning around in her wheel chair and smiling, Naya smiled. "you know i'm really not suprised that you and i were the top two candidates." She said looking at Naya, Who had felt like she was going to be sick again but held it back as she really wanted to get through this scene.

"Yeah well you know it would be boring if we werent so awesome." The girls laughed.

"But dont you wanna leave high school making a difference?" The scene was over and Naya hugged Dianna and smiled, they walked back into the gymnaisum were everyone was as the prom was being shot in there. The scenes were running continuassly as they were going so well with out any mistakes, just When Naya and Dianna's song started, Naya started crying. Dianna got up and hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" Dianna asked.

"This is out first and last song together." She said laughing a little, Dianna started filling up to.

"Then lets make it the best." Dianna said smiling.

"We ready guys?" Brad shouted. Dianna and Naya nodded as she gently wiped her eyes. "Okay and Action."

They were performing there song, Naya could see Mark and the girl who plays Becci (sorry i dont know her name) Dance funny, She wanted to laugh but had to keep a straight face. He then looked at Lea and Cory and they looked cute together. Dianna started to stand up and pulled herself up on the mic stand. With out being told to, Naya quickly put her arm around Dianna and supported her as every clapped at Quinn being able to stand again. After the song had finsihed, it meant they had finsihed filming the entire scene episode now.

"Thats a rap guys briliant." Everyone clapped and cheered, Dianna and Naya hugged eachother. They got of the stage and Naya went to Mark who put his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulders. Dianna went Jenna, Chord and Harry and Amber. Ryan got on the stage and started talking throught microphone.

"Hey guys okay so that is prom-asauras episode over now, you all done so well, and we got it all in a day. There is just a couple more things we need to do, we need to take the prom photos, so we can get to that now and then everything else we need to do we can just do tomorow. Everyone had took the photos. Naya went to her trailer were there was some dark chocolate on the side, she ate it. She dosnt even like dark chocolate but she really wanted it. She got unchanged in to her joggers and noticed something but odd. She quickly got changed and then said her goodbyes to everyone.

"Are you coming to mine?" Mark asked his wife as they walked to there cars. It was only 10pm.

"Erm yeah but i have to go somewhere first i wont be long." She said.

"Okay just text me." He said as they kissed. Naya got in her car and drove out wavving to Mark in the process. She drove to the paramcy and then to her apartment. She had some things in boxes and herself and Mark found a house in Ledgewood Los angeles it was a two bedroom house, it was private and a nice family home. They were moving in in two weeks as they couldnt get the keys until then. Naya called Mark a bit in Shock.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Mark come round, its an ermegancy." She said, Mark knew something was up as her voice didnt sound normal.

"Babe whats going on?" He asked with worry.

"Can you just come round i will explain when you get here."

"Okay." He put the ohone down and grabbed his jacket and quickly drove to his wifes. He didnt know what was up which panikced him more. He knocked on the door and she answered. He hugged her.

"Whats going on?" He asked looking at her. She didnt say anything she just grabbed his hand and lead him into her bathroom. She pointed at the sink. Mark looked shocked at the three little pink plus signs. He didnt know what to say, neither did Naya. She wanted a baby so badly and deep down so did Mark but she just didnt know how to handle it.

"H-how did this happen?" Mark asked stupidly.

"How do you think?!" Naya said looking at him.

"Right yeah that was kinda stupid." Mark said smiling, causing Naya to smile.

"Were having a baby." Naya said excited finally knowing what to say. Mark hugged her lifting her up they were so happy.

The next day they didnt have to be in work until 3pm, so they decided to go to there private doctor. Naya was lying on the hospital bed as they nurse put a the gel on her stomach. Mark was holding her hand and smiling.

"Okay you are only a couple days pregnant, the baby is very healthy, its got a healthy heart beat and your due date is Febuaray 8th." The nurse said smiling.

"I'm so excited." Naya said smiling.

The nurse smiled. "I will go get you your sonograms, i want you to come back here on Ocotbor second when you will five months and we can have a gender confirmination scan for you and congratulations to you both." Naya and Mark hugged. They drove to Naya's moms.

"Hey you two arent you supposed to be in work?" She asked as she made them drinks.

"Yeah we have to go in a bit, were actually making a quick stop because we wanna talk to you about something." Naya said as she stopped her mother from making the drinks and Sat her down, Nickayla was already sat down and Naya's brother wasnt there as he was away working.

"Whats going on?" Her mother asked, abit confused.

"Were having a baby." Naya's mom screamed with excitement, Nickayla hugged Naya and Mark. They were smiling.

"When do we meet the squirt?" Nickayla asked as her mom was rubbing Naya's stomach.

"Febuary 8th." Mark said smiling.

"Oh my first grandbaby." Her mom said crying and hugging the couple. Naya laughed a little.

"Well we would love to stay and chat but we have to go to MArk's moms and then to work, but here, we got you a sonogram." Naya said giving her the scan photo.

Thye made there way to Mark's moms. She was doing the same thing, offereing them a drink and talking over them.

"Your finally getting a grandbaby." Mark managed to slip in through the talking. His mom didnt do anything but cry.

"Are you guys serious right now?" She asked not beleiveing them.

"Very serious." Naya said smiling. She walked up to them and hugged them and kissed them on the cheeks a number of times.

"My first grandbaby." She said over and over again, she was so happy.

"Yes mom, due on Febuary 8th." Mark said smiling.

"Oh i cant wait." She said excited.

"Well we best get going before were late fore work." Naya said smiling and handing her the final spare sonogram.

They had arrived in Paramount studios, at the same time as Heather and Dianna and Jenna. The three had came in Heathers car and Mark and Naya came in Mark's car. They got out and Naya was so happy, Mark had saw Chord and kissed Naya's cheek and walked off to him.

"I have a suprise for you girlies, later." Naya said smiling.

"What is it?" Heather said.

"a suprise."

"When will we find out?" Jenna asked.

"When the other three girls arrive" Naya said smiling, as Amber, Lea and Vanessa arrived.

"There here now so you can tell us." Dianna said smiling. Naya laughed a little. The three joined up making a seven.

"Naya has a suprise for us." Jenna said filling the others in.

"So come on tell us." Heather said tickling her a little. Naya didnt say anything. She just put her hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Ahhhh your having a baby?" Amber said smiling. Naya nodded as the girls jumped up and down in the middle of the parking lott, they were screaming and hugging and smiling they were soo happy.

"Yay, congratulations baby girl." Lea said kissing her cheek.

Mark was sat with the boys.

"So i need to talk to you guys." He said simply as they were all sat in the choir room set.

"Dude speak up." Cory said hitting his leg.

"Nay's pregnant." He said smiling. The lads where so happy hugging him and fist punching him.

"Dude thats dope congrats man." Kevin said smiling.

"If the kid looks anything like you its gunna be super ugly." Chord said laughing. "No i'm kidding i'm happy for you man." he said again. Just then the girls came in and Dianna and Lea ran up to MArk and hugged him.

"Congratulations babe." Dianna said smiling. Lea did the same. Harry stood up and picked Naya up hugging her. All the lads congratulated her and all the girls congratulated Mark. Ryan found out later on and he was so happy. He was event thinking about writing a story line for it in season 4, he knew he probably wouldnt but it was always in the back of his mind. Naya and Mark were the happiest people alive, they were gunna be parents.!

**hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	14. Oh Naya

**Okay so mark and naya shoot glee props episode and have decided to keep the pregnancy as secret from the paparazzi and the outside world for as long as they can and Naya tells Mark a big secret. Enjoy.**

Naya and Mark had officialy moved into their new house, well there wasnt much there. A bed, A T.V and a couch. Everything else was still in their old apartments which they needed to move out of properly by the end of the month. Naya was now 2 weeks pregnant and they had decided that they were going to hide this for as long as they could. Naya had woken up early ready for glee, she then woke Mark up 10 minutes after because she knows how he likes his sleep. They got dressed and made there way to set. They were really excited today as they were going to be playing other charactors. Mark was assigned to play Blaine and Naya to play Artie. A couple hours later and everyone was in their costumes. Naya walked out with Dianna who was playing Sugar and Heather who was playing Mercedes. They saw Mark and Cory and Naya couldnt help but laugh. She genrelly did find it funny but she was kinda having a hormonal over excited moment (A certain somebody knows about that! haha). She ran up to them and hugged them both. Dianna and Heather shortly followed.

"Woah you shouldnt be running in your condition." Mark said caring about her and his unborn child.

"Babe i'm pregnant i'm not dying." Naya said smiling and kissing his cheek before having been called to Set.

"You guys look amazing." Ryan said laughing as he looked at the them all. They all decided to pose. "Okay so on set, Jenna, Chris, Darren, Mark and Cory." He said again, they all went to the set.

"Oh my god." Cory said being Kurt. "This is like days of our lives." He said again.

"Can you hear me?" Mark said as Blaine. "Rachel its me Blaine." He said again. Jenna stepped out of the fountain She had changed into a Rachel Berry outfit.

"Did you just call me Rachel?" She asked confused.

"Rachel Kurt and I just saw you fall into the fountain we think you may of hit your head." Mark said.

"We need to get you back to the glee club ASAP." Cory said holding an ice cream. After they had done their scene it was time for everyone else to be introduced.

Jenna as Rachel was walking down the hallway with the Camera infront of her as everyone came in as different charactors.

"And action!" Jenna started to walk with Mark and Cory before they stopped and she carried on.

"Oh hey there hobbit i cant wait to hear your solo in glee club today, hope you dont choke like you did in your NYADA audition." Kevin said as Santana, in a cheerleading uniform and pony tail. Jenna Aka Tina Aka Rachel looked confused.

"Rachel i dont wanna put any more pressure on you But winning at nationals will be the most important thing that has ever happend to me in my entire life, i mean you will basicly be performing for every handcapible kid in the entire world Mercedes." Naya said as she was being wheeled in by Heather AKA MERcedes. Naya loved playing Artie.

"Praise." Was all heather had to say as Mercedes.

The scene was over and it was time for a break. The rest of the day was Naya and Amber shooting their scenes with Dot. The day after was the fight scene between Puck and Rick the stick. Mark didnt get home until later as he was rehursing it with Rick. The stage fighting and everything had to be exact to make sure that none of them actually got hit. Naya was excited to see Mark in a proper fight scene. I mean he had fight scenes before, With Cory but they werent proper fights like the one he was about to do. In other ways she was really nervous, After watching how realistic Quinn's car crash looked she couldnt think about how well they would put this together.

The morning after, Naya didnt have to be on set today as Ryan had wanted her to have time to rest. She was in her early stages of pregnancy which meant any ruff work and she could miscarry and that was the last thing any of them wanted.

Naya had been thinking alot over the past few weeks, how lucky she was. She had an amazing Career, an amazing life, family and friends who love her, a husband to die for and now a baby on the way. She was only 25 and she had all this, so her dream was to have a child at 25, so her baby would be born when she turned 26 she didnt care aslong as she was having one. It made her think about something, something she had been keeping away from everyone for a long, long time. It had almost been two years since the cast went to Malia, Hard to believe it was that long ago. She reflected on her life so far. Mark had propsed after a year of being with her, She got pregnant the night of her wedding, well thats what caused her to get pregnant anyway, she was excited to be a mom but yet she felt something in the back of her brain that made her feel like crap, she didnt want to admit it but mabye it was time to. She got dressed and decided to go to the mall for a couple hours. She got a lot of papparazzi flashing cameras her way, she didnt mind at times but when they really got in her face she hated it although she was to nice to say anything. She walked around a few furniture stores to see if she could find any nice things for her new LA home. She found a few bits but asked for them to be delivered as she couldnt carry it all. She then got food for Mark's Dog and her pooch Lucy, she even got them a few chew toys. She then went into a clothes store that also had a maternity section and baby section. She looked at all the baby clothes, there were cute boy clothes and really cute baby girl clothes she was so excited. She didnt buy anything she just looked. a few days later and Naya had nothing but tweets and being on the news. The paparazzi had caught a photo of her in the baby section. She knew there could be a chance that could happen but like she said before, she wasnt going to tell anyone. She finally decided to tweet as it was aggertating her. Yes it was her own fault for looking and making it a bit obvious but cant a girl look without being pregnant?.

_NayaSalling- Guys i'm not pregnant, i just happened to walk past them and thought they were pretty cute! Cant a girl do that? _

She felt bad saying she wasnt but she didnt want the whole world to know, at least not yet anyway, i mean what if she lost the baby? Then what would she do, its not as simple as make another one. Come to think of it, Naya really needed to talk to Mark. They were on their way home from shooting the last ever bits on the episode Props. Ryan had told them they litreally have tonight to pack everything they need as they would flying to Chicago to shoot Nationals, the morning after. Naya was sat in the front Passangers seat drinking some wierd drink that she had been cravving all day. She was sucking on her straw and Mark was focusing on driving.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Mark asked as he grabbed a handful of Chips/Crisp (whatever y'all call it, i call them chips! :D). Naya looked down a little.

She cleared her throat nervously. "So you know how you kept on saying this baby is our miracle baby." Mark nodded and looked at her a little. "Well it really is our miracle baby." She said, MArk didnt really understand.

"What are you on about?" He asked laughing in a nervous way.

"Well i stopped taking the pill after we came back from Malia." Mark looked at her.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I..." Naya was cut off by Mark who had finally realized what she was saying.

"You were trying for a baby without telling me?" He said a bit pissed off.

"I'm sorry, i just really wanted a baby and the reason i got really upset was because it had been at least a year and half and i still wasnt pregnant." Naya said regretting telling him.

"Naya you cant just make them desicons with out talking to me about it first!" Mark said again a bit pissed off. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked again.

"Thats what i thought okay, i seriously thought something was wrong with me, i thought i couldnt have children! You know how that makes me feel? Thats why i got so depressed over it." Naya said angry but a bit upset.

"Well your pregnant now so why are you telling me! Are you trying to start an argument?" He said raising his voice a little.

"I'm not trying to start anything, i thought if i was honest with you it would make things better! I felt so guilty and i had to get it of my chest, but i was clearly wrong about the whole thing wasnt i." She said folding her arms. She sighed. "I told you because if we lost this baby or we wanted another one, that we might not be able too and i just didnt want to disopoint you, i knew you wanted kids and i felt bad to the fact that i might not be able to give you them and then you would leave me for someone who could." She said her voice cracking. Mark sighed and put his head down.

"Naya, i would never leave you for anything, i just wish you would of told me. Sure i want to be a dad dosnt everyone, but if we couldnt have any its not the end of the world and there is other options but lets just be grateful that we have this baby, and who is to say that we actually might not be able to have kids, we might of just been having a bad day." He said smiling, Naya smiled a little.

"You not mad at me then?" She asked playing with her lip.

"I was a little at first but then you explained yourself, and its cool, just next time you wanna pull a stunt like that again holler me or something." He said smiling.

Naya smiled a little. "So how was your fight scene?" She asked moving on from the conversation feeling much better about everything.

"You will have to wait till the show airs just like everyone else does." Mark said as they pulled up into their drive.

"Thats not fair we will be in chicago." She said getting out her of the door and walking up to the front door and opening it as Mark followed behind.

"Well then you will have to watch it another time." Mark said smiling.

"Whatever." She said as Mark put his hands on her waist and then round to her stomach, kissing her neck from beihind. She placed her hands on the top of his and smiled at the feel of his lips on her neck and how securley he held her, as if no one else was aloud to go near her, otherwise he would rip their heads off. They loved eachother and the baby on the way and thats all that matters.

**Short but hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	15. how well do you know me?

Okay as promised this will be updated today! : D I have skipped it about 6months now. Naya is six months pregnant and can't hide it anymore. Mark and Naya have a radio interview! Enjoy and REVIEW! : D

It has been 6 months since glee season 3 ended, glee season 4 started and it was a big hit. Mark and Naya's house was completely decorated and finished now, they had decorated their baby's nursery and got everything ready and in early so they could have time to relax and not stress about things, they just wanted to relax for the next 3 months. Naya loved shooting Nationals, because she got to sing a lady gaga song, she got to be snix and flip at everyone, and she got to dance with Mark in Paradise. He was so gentle with her, trying not to do anything that could possibly damage his unborn child. She even got to sing a little with Mark in We are the Champions but it was only a little. In the episode goodbye it was very emotional. Everyone was crying, Naya was crying…a lot. She knew she would see everyone, but it wouldn't be the same. The season 4 shoot was done when Naya was 3 months pregnant, She had a little bump but it wasn't that big so it was good. She even shot some of the scenes that she was in so she didn't have a huge bump. It worked out fine, Naya was due in February and she could get back to shooting the last scenes after that. Dianna was in France shooting her new movie Malativa. Dianna had even listened to some of Naya's songs of her album that she still hadn't finished but she said they were great and the fans would love them. Mark shaved his Mohawk off.

They were sat at home Naya was sat in the kitchen reading through a magazine and drinking a coffee from Costa, that Mark had got earlier. Mark was working on his mini motorbike in the garage. He walked in wiping his hands with a cloth, he had grease on his top and hands and smelt of petrol. Naya pulled a funny face at the smell.

"Jeez go get a shower babe." She said looking at him smiling.

"What time is this Radio thing?" He asked taking his shirt off and throwing it in the wash before washing his hands.

"Erm 2:30 you best go get yourself cleaned up." She said looking at the clock, which said 10:30am. It was December and it was pretty cold, it wasn't as cold as it was last week but it still required a coat. She flicked through the pages and saw an article on her. "Ooh wait, listen to this. Naya Rivera Salling has been covering up a lot just lately could she be hiding something? I can't be bothered reading the rest but you get the gist, do you think its time to tell everyone?" She asked looking at Mark.

"I think it is, I'm surprised you hid it for this long I mean no offence but your huge." Naya looked at him.

"Fine, we will do it on the radio interview." Mark nodded and got in the shower. Naya went upstairs and got dressed into an ASOS Maternity Military Blouse with jeans and flats. She put her black coat on; she then put her hair into a high pony. Mark got dressed into jeans, a chequered shirt and converse. He put a jacket on and they were ready to go. Naya didn't zip her coat up; she let her stomach show and got into the car. Mark drove out of the drive. They stopped at McDonalds on the way past. Naya just ate fries she didn't want to eat too much fatty foods because of the baby. They got out of the car and it was flooded with paparazzi. Their bodyguards had met them there. Naya had got out the car. Naya put her head down and an arm on her stomach as if she was protecting it from the people crowded. Naya's bodyguard walked to the side of her blocking her from the paparazzi. Mark put an arm on her back and they walked into the studio together. Naya wasn't afraid of the paparazzi but she is quite scared of crowded place especially because she is quite a small girl she just panics a little. Mark knows it as do her bodyguard's obvisouly that was why he always stays close to her in these situations. Naya and Mark walked in the presenters got a shock.

"Okay so we have Naya and Mark salling with us today and we have, well I don't actually know what to say let's just say its good news for the couple." One of the presenters said as they saw Naya's bump. Naya smiled and sat down Mark followed.

"Hey guys." The other presenter said.

"Hi." Naya said smiling.

"Sup man." Mark said as he hand slapped the presenter closest to him.

"Okay so were on air right now, and you two look you have some Erm news to tell the world." The other presenter said laughed.

"I suppose we do." Naya said smiling, knowing that this was live and also being filmed, which would be on youtube. "I am infact 6 months pregnant." Everyone in the room clapped. Mark smiled at her.

"Congratulations guys, so spill everything, do you know what your having names?" The first presenter said.

"Erm we don't know the gender." Mark said smiling.

"So a surprise then." They nodded. "What about names."

"We have names but were not telling you." Naya said smiling.

"Oh okay, well congratulations to you both and I hope it works out for you." The second presenter said.

"Thankyou." Mark and Naya said at the same time.

"So basically we are going to talk about glee, and other things and then we shall test you both on how well you know eachother." Naya and Mark looked at eachother smiling.

"So glee season 4, new characters how does it feel knowing that you're not on it as much, do you still get the same attention or has it lowered?"

"For me, It hasn't, infact I get more attention of it, not complaining in anyway possible like but yeah it has gotten to the point were our fans have increased, I mean its nice to know your being supported." Naya said smiling.

"Yeah same here I mean I love glee and its sad to not be apart of it as much but like they say on glee time to let others shine." Mark said smiling.

"You're so cheesy." Naya said laughing.

"Yeah…" mark said smiling and scratching his head a little.

"What about new characters?"

"What do you think of Jake, Marley and Kitty." The presenter asked again.

"Kitty is a bit of a bitch isn't she." Naya said laughing.

"Well so was Santana." The presenter said again.

"Yeah I know but Kitty is like double Santana and Quinn. The girl playing Kitty Becca is nothing like that in real life, she is so lovely and sweet." Naya said again smiling.

"Yeah Jacob he's dope dude, he's funny and I think were Ryan has took Jake's character is…they have put him in a way that deals with real life situations and the fans can still love him, if that made any sense at all, it probably didn't." Mark said smiling.

"Probably not." Naya said Sarcastic.

"Does he tend to that a lot?"

"Oh yes, he has his Brittany moments, more than Brittany does, don't you babe." Naya said smiling and looking at him, whilst putting a hand on his arm.

"Take it or leave it you know." Mark said causing everyone to laugh. "Its not like your any worse, the other day she forgot what finger her wedding ring goes on and was sat there for about 10 minutes trying to figure it out before looking it up on the internet and then in the same day she forgot what a fax machine looks like." Naya started laughing, as did everyone else.

"Baby brains." Naya said smiling.

"So what has your worst embarrassing moment been then?" The second presenter asked, Naya sniggered and looked down.

"Oh gosh, there has been so many." She said looking at Mark who just laughed. "Erm I guess the worst one would be probably in Malia, it was like the second to last night or something like that, the boys had gone of and us glee girls decided to go the club and Erm (Laughs a little) Jenna and I were dancing on the bars, and there must have been some water or something on the side and my heel caught it and I slipped right of the bar and on top of the barman. I just wanted to go and bury my head into the ground or something, it was really embarrassing." Naya said laughing.

"Someone should have filmed that." Mark said smiling. Naya was bright red.

"So what was your most embarrassing thing then smart ass." Naya said looking at him.

"One time when we were shooting glee, I think it was when we were shooting Silly love songs or something like that, anyway I went into what I thought was my trailer and got in the shower. The next minute I heard footsteps and then the bathroom door opened and chord was there, oh my god man that was so awkward, thankfully he didn't see anything, I just grabbed the towel and walked out. We laughed it off later but it was still pretty embarrassing." Naya laughed infact everyone did.

"Sorry I asked." The presenter said laughing causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay time for the ultimate Quiz, how well do you know your partner." The presenter said as the other put on some stupid sound effect.

"The questions are for both of you, but Naya you answer first and the Mark you second, okay so are you ready?"

"Wait a sec let me just compose myself." Mark said swing around on his chair brushing his eyebrows with his fingers and taking a class of water. Naya was watching and giggling, whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Ready now?" The presenter asked.

"Ready." Mark repeated.

"Name your partners bestfriends."

"Mark has a lot of Best friends, but his closest friends are Chord and Kevin." Naya said smiling.

"Mark."

"Erm Same for Naya, her closest friends are Heather and Dianna."

"Are they right?" They both nodded. "On a roll guys." He said again.

"On a roll it's the first question." Naya said smiling.

"Next question, What annoys your partner the most?" Naya shot back with the answer quickly.

"When you ignore him, or talk trash about friends or family." Naya said really fast knowing the answer. Mark came back with the answer quickly.

"Re arranging plans." Naya smiled.

"Wow you guys defiantly knew that one."

"Well that's probably what we always argue about, except I don't talk trash about his family." Naya said smiling. Mark put a hand on her lap as she rested one on her stomach.

"Fair enough, 2 more questions. What does your partner love most about you?"

"Erm, My laugh?" Naya wasn't quite sure because they had never really told eachother it.

"Whats their not to love?" Mark said refereeing to himself.

"Are you guys right?"

"I love everything about Naya, including her laugh." Naya smiled sweetly.

"He has a great sense of humour, he is kind, just everything about him." They smiled. At eachother.

"Aww and finally who wears the pants in the relationship?" Naya laughed.

"I do." She whispered. Mark scrunched up his face.

"As painful it is for me to admitt it, Naya does." Mark said smiling.

"Aww too bad man."

"Nice support bro." Mark said joking and smiling.

"Okay so that's it for now big thanks to Mark and Naya for coming on to the show and congratulations on the news of your baby we wish you all the luck in the world."

Naya and Mark got home, a couple hours later after having lunch with his family. They got home and Naya looked at her laptop and it was on youtube already, she was watching it. It already had 435,060 likes and had loads of comments.

_Aww Yay my Sallivera Baby that kid is gunna be a stunner! : D Congrats you will be great parents._

_Woohooo there having a baby YES! My fellow gleeks I love you! :D _

Naya smiled at the comments. That night Mark and Naya watched a film and cuddled up on there bed, Mark felt his baby kick and watched how it moved around Naya's stomach he was excited to be a dad. February couldn't come quick enough.

**Please review and please answer this, shall the next chapter skip to Naya having the baby or what if you want to see something happen please tell me I the review thanks **


	16. have a guess?

Okay so this is Naya in the last stage of her pregnancy now and how she struggles with backpain and everything else, and then maybe a baby? : D

It was coming up to Naya's due date, Since the radio interview announcing her pregnancy she has had a lot of public come to her and ask her questions. Heather even posted a picture on twitter of the two standing infront of a Christmas tree with Naya's top up and a snowman painted on her perfectly no stretch marks stomach. With Heather pointing at it doing a cheesy smile. Naya was asked to go on a show for an interview but she couldn't make it as she was struggling with extremely painful back pain. She is 38 weeks pregnant she only has 2 weeks left and last week the doctor told her she was 3cm dilated. Her feet were swelling up, So she couldn't walk very far. She couldn't sleep most of the nights because she was tossing and turning. Naya would be 39 weeks on the following Tuesday and that is when she has her final appointment. She has to decide before then if she wants to be induced or wait until her due date. Mark was out shooting something for glee and Naya was sat in bed. She was dressed and she looked decent enough, so she decided to do a youtube video letting everyone know how her pregnancy was. She set up the camera on her laptop and focused on it before clicking the record button.

"Hey guys, its Naya, I thought I would make this video because I'm sat allll alone, in my house because Mark is away shooting and since I hid my pregnancy for the first 6 months I suppose I could tell y'all whats been happening just lately. Okay so I am now 38 weeks pregnant, I turn 39 on Tuesday, and I am super tired, because I have been out everywhere today, I went to my second to last doctors appointment today and everything is fine, the heartbeat is fine, the head is really really low, I'm 3cm dilated, so I'm nowhere near about to have this baby." Naya done a sad face and then laughed a little. "I am having contractions but there random, like I could have one 30 minutes apart or 2 days apart or something like that so I'm defiantly not having this baby anytime soon. I'm having horrible lower back pain, like its horrible I hate it, but I suppose I gotta deal huh." She said in a funny voice and smiling. "my feet are swelling when I walk around a lot. My baby's head Is really low so I can feel a lot of pressure, and when I walk I get really out of breath and I get tired easily, so yeah this kinda sucks but I've been sucking it up because walking helps with labour and things, so yeah that's about it. This is a completely random video but if you have any questions just comment or tweet me or something and I will try my best to answer most of them, anyway so I have to go now and hopefully next time I decide to make a video I will have a baby in my arms. Bye guys love ya." She said waving and then turning of the camera before loading it onto Youtube and twitter. Naya then got out of bed and walked down stairs, well waddled downstairs. Just then Mark got home.

"Hey babe." He said smiling as he closed the door.

"Hey, how was glee?" Naya asked before making herself a glass of water.

"It was alright, Chord fell over the piano." He said whilst he jumped up to the kitchen counter. Naya laughed.

"How did he fall over it, it's a big black thing in the middle of the choir room." She said smiling, before standing infront of him. He put his hands on her lower back as she buried her head into his chest, her back was really hurting now and she kept on getting sharp pains in her vagina area which meant the baby was moving closer and closer to the birth canal. Mark put his head on the top of hers.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing her back trying to ease the pain.

"Yeah I will be fine." She said now looking at him. "I wanna get induced you know." She said again. "I mean I know you wanted to wait for the due date but I don't think I can do it that long." She said again.

"Okay babe." He said kissing her head. Before jumping of the table. Naya walked into the living room, she sat on the couch and tried to hide her tears. Her back was really hurting, Naya was a tuff girl but she just couldn't do it anymore.

The following Tuesday Mark and Naya were in the doctors room, discussing options. They found out that Naya was now 4cm dilated which was an improvement but 3 days and only moving up by 1cm wasn't the best. The baby was very healthy and Naya just couldn't wait for it to be out, she wanted to meet her baby.

"Okay so have you guys made up your mind on what you want to do?" The nurse asked holding a clip board in her hand and looking at Naya and Mark.

"Yes, I want to be induced." Naya said smiling a little.

"okay well I will just go get the doctor in and he will give you some more information." The nurse said smiling and walking out.

"I'm really nervous." Naya said to Mark.

"You will be fine." He said.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one squeezing the thing out." She said sarcastically, as the doctor walked in.

"Okay so Naya I heard you want to be induced?" The doctor said in a white coat walking in with a clip board before taking a seat on the spinny chair.

"Yes." Naya said whilst nodding her head at the same time.

"okay, well we can induce you In about an hour or so and you could possibly be parents tonight or tomorrow." The doctor said smiling. Naya and Mark looked at eachother smiling. "If you come back here for about 12:30 then we can get you induced and into a room, you go get everything you need ready and I will see in a couple hours." The doctor said leaving the room. Naya squealed with excitement. They went home and Naya text everyone the same message.

_Getting induced soon :') ahhhh cant wait! Love you lots and see you when I have a baby xxxx_

She then called her mom and Mark's as they were the people in the room with her, aswell as Mark obvisouly. She packed her bag, she brought diapers for the baby because she wasn't sure if they supply that, and she brought 2 sets of baby clothes incase one of them didn't fit. It wasn't much just a cream onzie. They arrived back at the hospital where Naya was put into a hospital gown, and into a private birthing suite. She was lying in bed, Mark and his mom were talking and Naya's mom was sitting besides Naya. It had been 6 hours since Naya had been induced and she was already 8cm dilated, her contractions were getting worse and closer together. It was time for the epidural. Naya was tossing and turning she couldn't get comfy and although the epidural is supposed to help with the pain she could still feel her back hurting like mad. She had finally got some sleep and the doctor came in earlier and said that in a couple more hours she would be ready to give birth.

_ MarkSalling-Pretty pumped right now, all try and have a guess what were having? And I'll let you know later! :D _

It was now Wednesday February 2nd 2013 1:30am. Naya was pushing as hard as she could. Mark's mom was taking photos and crying. Mark was holding Naya's hand and her mom was holding her leg. Naya didn't make a sound, she just silently pushed, her face was going red, she had to take a few breaks. Mark thought she looked beautiful, without any makeup on, with her hair up in a messy bun.

"I can see the head." Mark's mom said crying. Naya smiled.

"One more push baby." Naya's mom said. Naya took a deep breath and pushed once more and then a baby was crying. Naya looked up and smiled and then dropped her head back down. Mark kissed her head trying to hold back the tears. The doctors just took the baby away with out say anything. They cleaned it up.

"You wanna know what it is?" The doctors said. Naya nodded whilst trying to catch her breath. "It's a beautiful baby girl." Naya smiled. Mark kissed her head again and cried. The mom's were crying, Naya was crying as the Nurse handed her, her baby girl.

"Hi baby." Naya said smiling. The little girl looking at Naya, looking like Naya grabbed her mother's hand. Mark looked down on them and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Mark said smiling. Naya looked up at him and kissed him. An hour later, Naya was cleaned up and the baby was dressed. Naya was sat in her bed holding her baby daughter. Mark's mom had took a lot of photos. Mark and Naya's moms had left the room so that Naya and Mark could spend time with there baby girl.

"That was kinda painful." Naya said smiling.

"It looked like it hurt." Mark said watching, Naya hold the baby.

"Wanna hold her?…Again." Naya said smiling. Mark nodded as he stood up and walked over to her and grabbed his daughter before gently walking back and sitting on the couch, she cooed a little. Naya grabbed her phone and Tweeted.

_ NayaSalling- I'm one proud Mommy! Love my little Nadia Santana Salling! :D _

Yes Mark salling and Naya Salling decided to call there daughter Nadia Santana Salling. After Naya's character on glee. If it was a boy it was going to be called Noah Kyle Salling. Naya smiled at Mark and Nadia. She wasn't aloud to go home until the day after because of how long her labour was, And because Nadia was a little underweight. Naya was so excited to start shopping for baby clothes. She couldn't wait. She loved her life and her family.

**It's a bit short but I hope you enjoyed, next chapter the glee cast come and visit. Enjoy and review! :D **


	17. Glee season 5

**Sorry for the long wait...anyway instead of doing the glee cast visits, i'm going to skip 6 months. Its Glee Season 5 premiere everyone is there. Enjoy and Review.**

Its been six months since Naya gave birt to her daughter Nadia. Naya and Mark had moved into a nice big home in West Hollywood. They were happy. Naya's album had finally been complete and it was a hit. They had been shooting for the last few episodes of glee season 4 and were soon told about a glee season 5. Nadia was now sitting up and smiling, giggleing, being a happy little baby. The glee cast love her, she was such a spoilt, loved and adored baby.

Naya and Mark woke up at 10am without a baby. Naya's mom had taken Nadia over night as they had the Glee season 5 premiere. Naya got up and took a shower so that she could be ready for when her hairdresser and make up artist came. Mark Went downstairs and cooked breakfast. Naya came downstairs in her towel and a towel on her head, she grabbed a peice of toast and smiled at her husband.

"What time are you getting your hair and make-up done?" Mark asked her drinking a cup of coffee in his boxers. Naya jumped on the counter side sitting on it eating her food.

"Well she's coming at like 2 so probably about then" She replied smiling.

"Will you be done in time?" Mark asked smiling.

"Yeah it dosnt start till seven" Naya said smiling.

"Alright well i'm getting a shower and then going out with Chord for a bit." He said smiling, putting his cup in the sink.

"Were you going?" She asked looking at him as he stood next to her.

"Just gunna go hit the gym, freshen up for tonight" He said smiling rinsing his cup out with water.

"Okay, i'm gunna go skype to my mom." Naya said jumping off the side and grabbing her laptop, sitting on the kitchen table still in her towels. It took about 5 minutes before her sister answered with Nadia sitting on her leg chewing one of her toys.

"Hey Nick...weres mom?" Naya said smiling on the webcam.

"She just nipped to the store, Nadia ran out of gel stuff for her teeth" Nickayla said smiling.

"Aww has she been crying a lot?" Naya asked, knowing that Nadia was teething.

"Not really she has just been a little cranky." Nickalya said smiling, turning Nadia around to see Naya. "Look its momma...wave to momma." Nickayla said to Nadia.

"Hi Baby." Naya said wavving. Nadia Smiled and wavved back.

"You excited for tonight?" Nickayla asked.

"Yeah i actually am...are you excited to see mommy on the T.V later baby?" Naya said in a baby voice. Nadia just gurgled.

"Take that as a yes." Nickayla smiled.

"Alright well tell everyone i said hey and i'll see you soon." Naya said smiling.

"Okay see ya, dont get to drunk." Naya giggled.

"I wont...love ya's." She said closing the video chat down. Just then Jenna requested to video chat. She excepted it.

"Hey girll." Naya said smiling.

"Hey, look at you in your towels" Jenna asked.

"Well atleast i dont have a bedhead" Naya said giggleing.

"You excited for later?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah i am you?"

"yeah...wheres Mark?"

"Oh he's in the shower and then he's going to the gym with Chord."

"Oh prep for tonight."

"Exactly" The girls laughed.

"Well anyway i just wanted to see if you wanted to arrive with Me, Di and Kevin? We have to extra spaces."

"Sure we'd love to." Naya smiled.

"Okay well We'll pick you up in the Limo about 6:30."

"Sounds good see you then." Naya smiled.

"Bye." They turned off there chat and Naya closed down her laptop walking upstairs and into the bathroom, where Mark was cleaning his teeth.

"I just spoke to Jenna and were going with them." Naya said smiling, Mark put the thumbs up to her.

A couple hours later and Naya was getting her hair and Make-up done. She had wavvy hair with her bangs clipped back. After everything was done she put on her Lustrous plunging V-neck gown by Mac Duggal Couture dress (If you look it up on the internet/google its the first one).

Mark came down in his outfit, his vest and shirt looking very smart. He smiled as he saw Naya all done up.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

An hour later and they were at the premiere, Mark and Naya had gone there seperate ways as they were talking to interviewers.

"Naya!" One of the women called her over with a camera to her face.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"You look so Beuatiful tonight, who are you wearing?" The women asked as the camera man recorded it Live, Her mom, Nickayla and Nadia were watching at home.

"i'm wearing Mac Duggal." Naya said smiling.

"So lets talk about glee i mean its renewed for a fifth season how does it feel?" She asked putting the microphone to Naya's mouth.

"I'm excited to see where the writers take it and how all the characters develop, i mean honestly i thought season 4 would of been the last season but i'm really happy to be here getting ready for another season thats about to blow you away and i'm excited to see whats in store." She said smiling as Mark Started talking to the interviewer next to her. Naya had not noticed and halfway through talking she felt someone touch her on the shoulder, she turned around not knowing who it was and didnt see anyone, so she continued her interview.

"It was Mark." Naya's interviewer said, Naya turned her head to see Mark and laughed, he stepped closer to her and put her arm around her.

"Joining our interview Mark?" The women said smiling, Naya just laughed.

"Yeah hope you dont mind." Mark said smirking.

"How is baby Nadia?"

"She's good, she's healthy happy 6 month old." Naya said smiling. Mark just smiled too.

"Were is she tongiht?"

"She's with my mom and sister." Naya said again.

"Okay well have a great night guys."

"Thanks." Naya said walking away.

"Bye." Mark said following.

"Your an idiot." Naya said to him smiling.

"So." He said smiling, before pulling her by the waist and getting photos with her. They had lots of photos together, and got very drunk that night.

**Hope you enjoyed probably not the best but ahh well review!**


End file.
